Harry Potter and The Last Battle
by elsawriter
Summary: -- COMPLETE -- BtVSHP crossover Sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayer.' The final battle is approaching, and Harry, with the help of his friends and family, is preparing to face his destiny.......
1. Leaving the Dursleys

Hey this is the sequel to Harry potter and the Vampire Slayer. Hope u like. Review please!

****

Chapter 1 - Leaving the Dursleys

The houses in Privet Drive lay in sleepy silence, except for one home. In this particular home, a wizard four people sat waiting, stiffly propped in their appropriate chairs. The eldest of these three, Mr. Vernon Dursley twitched at small noises. His bony wife, Petunia anxiously picked at her cardigan. Their son, Dudley whimpered slightly every now and then. And they continued to wait. Five minutes passed, then ten minutes until the doorbell rung, and the four people jumped up, as this is what they had been waiting for. Harry Potter pushed his way to the front door and threw it open.  
"Harry!" his Godfather greeted him with a hug, "How's yourself?" Harry grinned at Sirius, as this is what he had been awaiting, the arrival of his Godfather to take him away from his Uncle's home. It was the first time Sirius had met the Dursleys.

"Hey Harry," Buffy said perkily, from behind Sirius. She lent forward and hugged him as well.

"So, you must be Mr. Dursley," Sirius said awkwardly, to uncle Vernon, "How has your summer been. Vernon Dursley, torn between being rude to this man, and being polite to a possible danger, muttered inconceivably. 

"Right," Sirius said, looking at this man as if he was insane, "And this is my fiancée, Buffy." She stepped forward and held out her hand to Uncle Vernon. He stared at her, then took it, shaking it as quickly as possible.

"Petunia," Sirius greeted coldly. Harry just stared, from this greeting it appeared that his Aunt Petunia and Sirius had already met. Aunt Petunia stared determinedly at the chintzy wall paper. 

"Well we'd best be off," harry said, breaking the icy silence. Buffy picked up his trunk one handed, much to the amazement of the Dursleys, and Harry and Sirius gathered up the rest of his school stuff. They exited the house, and the door has slammed hard behind them. 

"They were pleased to see us," Buffy joked, "How have your two weeks been?"

"Not too bad," Harry admitted, "They've pretty much ignored me, since I told them my convicted murderer godfather was coming to get me. Uncle Vernon was not impressed." He turned to Sirius.

"When did you meet Aunt Petunia?" he asked quickly, "It was obvious you had."

"My sixth year at Hogwarts," Sirius explained. "James and I went to visit Lily at her home during the summer. I met your Aunt then, and lets just say she didn't make the best impression." 

"How are the wedding plans coming along," Harry asked, as they stood on the curb.  
"Not too badly," Sirius said with a grin, "Buffy only waked up three times a night now with things she's forgotten." Buffy laughed.  
"What are wizard weddings like anyway?" Harry asked.

"The same as Muggle ones really," Sirius said, "Except you wear wizards robes. But Buffy has decided that we are going the muggle route, you know suit, white dress and all of that." He picked dup his broom from the curb where he'd left it, and Buffy did the same. Harry got onto his Firebolt and they rose into the air, preparing to go to Grimmauld Place. 

Harry landed outside Grimmauld Place and got off his broom, watching number 12 appear as it normally did. Buffy skipped up the steps and unlocked the door, which Harry noticed was painted shiny black, with a brass knocker. Harry and Sirius followed her inside, and Harry was shocked at the change that had taken place. Gone were the mouldy dark floorboards, and in their place were pale sandy coloured ones, polished and with a soft rug on them. The walls were no longer grubby, with fingerprints, they were painted a soft clean cream. The transformations didn't stop there.

"It was kinda fun actually," Buffy admitted, "We've done the whole house, with magic obviously, and it came out really well.

Harry had never before appreciated the size of Grimmauld Place, but now he did, it was a huge house, built up with the wealth of the Black dynasty, which all belonged to Sirius now. The living room was transformed into another cream coloured room, with red sofas and a black slate fireplace. Downstairs also held two drawing rooms and a dining room, which had both been transformed. The dining room was huge, and they had put in a table which would be large enough for even Hagrid if he came to visit. The first drawing room had been made into another sitting room, with soft pink on the walls this time. The second Buffy had turned into a kind of recreation room, with a pool table, and huge leather sofas. The basement kitchen had been transformed, they had fitted new units and appliances, Buffy refused to just use a fire like other wizards, and so they had a gigantic brand new oven. They had also changed a small box room into a downstairs bathroom, in shades of turquoise and there was a study also, with shelves of books on demon lore, and other dark arts. 

Harry followed Buffy upstairs and she showed him the six bedrooms on the first floor, all newly decorated with new beds and furniture, along with two bathrooms on this floor. Then she took him upstairs to the second floor and showed him the master suite, with its own living room, large bedroom and bathroom. There was another room on that floor, which Buffy had converted into a training room for herself, complete with weapons.   
"I'm very impressed!" Harry said, as he went back downstairs, "I never though this could be such a nice house." They went into the living room and Harry, Buffy and Sirius sat on the overstuffed sofas.  
"Kreacher died!" Sirius said with triumph," I think it was a muggle coming into his house and changing it from the way my mother had it which finished him off."

"He was kinda cute really," Buffy said giggling, "I mean he had the whole split personality thing going on, being nice to your face, then being all curse you behind your back."

"What about your mother's portrait?" Harry asked, "I mean it was gone, and I thought it had a permanent sticking charm." 

"Not so permanent with a severing charm and Buffy pulling at it," Sirius laughed, "We burned it along with the Black family tapestry."

"And the house elf heads, and that troll thing," Buffy shuddered, "Your mother wasn't much for hygiene."

"My mother wasn't much for anything good really," Sirius said bitterly. "Still, I thought I'd never live in this house, but it doesn't even feel like my mothers house, it's mine, I mean its ours." He took Buffy's hand. Harry laughed.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, "I expected everyone to be here."

"We are expecting them soon," Sirius said, "Well, Giles, Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Dawn. They have been in LA since the end of school, but they're coming back. Buffy wants their expertise, since we've got about two weeks to the wedding." They heard a loud thumping from the kitchen, and they got up to go and see who it was.

"Harry!" Dawn exclaimed, and she threw her arms around him in a hug, "I've missed you!" He hugged her back enthusiastically, since he had missed her too. He stood back and greeted everyone.  
"So which ones my room?" Dawn demanded. Buffy proudly took her friends around the house. 


	2. Wedding Plans

Sorry this is kind of girly, all weddingy, but it's a girl thing again. 

Chapter 2 - Wedding Plans 

Early the next day, Buffy, Cordelia, Dawn and Willow left the house to go on 'wedding business', as Sirius called it. He, Giles, Xander and Harry stayed at Grimmauld Place, since Buffy wanted everything about the wedding to be a surprise for Sirius.

"Good thing I've got a trust fund," Sirius sighed, "We'd be living in a cardboard box if not. But I'm giving her a free rein, if it's going to make her happy."

"Cordelia has got all excited," Xander said distractedly, "Says there's nothing better than a wedding for planning. Think she's hinting at something."

"Sorry mate," Sirius said good naturedly, "But I can't complain. There's nothing I want more now than to get married. James always said that I'd settle down one day, but I never saw it."

"No pre-wedding jitters then?" Xander asked curiously, "You just know that it's going to go right?" Sirius nodded proudly.

"The whole thing scares me to be honest, I mean I was supposed to marry Anya, but that never happened. And I love Cordy, but marriage is so big, and I want to be ready this time," Xander admitted. Silence fell in the living room, but Sirius quickly broke it.

"Have you any idea how to play pool," he asked, "Buffy put this table thing in, and these sticks, but I have no idea about what to do with them.

The girls headed through London, as Xander, Giles and Harry taught Sirius the finer points of pool. 

"This is where the dresses are," Buffy announced as she led them into an expensive dress making shop, "All of the dresses were made from scratch, exactly as I wanted them."

"They aren't like Anya's were, are they?" Dawn asked quickly. Buffy laughed and shook her head. She followed the shop keeper into the back room. On modelling dummies were five lilac silk bridesmaid dresses, with fitted bodices, spaghetti straps and long bias cut skirts. 

"Simple, yet elegant. I approve," Cordelia said, scrutinizing the dresses. "Very nice. And how about yours?" The shop keeper, led them into another room and on another dummy, was Buffy's wedding dress. It was pure white silk, and strapless, with a fitted corset bodice, encrusted with Swarovski crystal, then a long white A line skirt . The girls were stunned speechless, even Cordelia.

"It's beautiful," Dawn congratulated Buffy, hugging her, "You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever." 

They left the wedding dress shop, after everyone trying on their dresses, which fitted them perfectly, the dress maker being very precise. The then went to the florist, incidentally, a designer florist, where Buffy showed them the pale pink lilies she had picked for their bouquets and table settings. After, they went to the church, where Buffy introduced them to the priest who was to marry them, a kind, grey haired man, who was delighted to meet them all. The church was large and old, with high ceilings and stained glass windows.

"I just realised something!" Dawn said, as she was admiring the intricate altar, "You're going to be English now, like Giles!"

"Oh Buffy," Cordelia said with pity, "I hope you don't lose what little taste you had. Whatever you do, don't let them make you wear tweed." Buffy laughed at her words.  
"I'll be American and English," she said, still chuckling, "And may I remind you , Dawn, you're going to be living here as well, so you will be as English as I am." 

After saying goodbye to the Priest, they travelled to the Lanesborough hotel, the most expensive hotel in London, which bore a resemblance to Buckingham Palace inside, and out, which it was, incidentally, just down the road from. The hotel itself was the most expensive in London.   
"How are you affording all of this?" Dawn asked, as they entered the giant foyer of the hotel where Buffy was to hold her reception, where Buffy was greeted by name, "This place looks like they charge just to be in the lobby."

"The Black family were incredibly loaded," Buffy said breezily, "Rolling in it, and that's in wizard's gold. And since they are all dead except for Bellatrix Lestrange, who was in Azkaban , Sirius is the sole benefactor. If he were a muggle, he'd be one of the richest in the world I expect. This isn't even making much of a dent in the money, since it's only muggle prices. There's something like 5 English pounds to a Galleon." She led them into the room where they were to have the meal after the wedding, a high-ceilinged room, oozing with class.   
"I have to admit, you haven't done badly," Cordelia said, "If only I could fall in love with a benefactor. If only Xander was a benefactor." She sniffed as if she was hard done by.

"We are going to pay for hotels for all our guest of course," Buffy said breezily, "Everyone can stay here, we've booked up the whole hotel. They have" The girls squealed. 

"I know," she said excitedly, "I mean I though when I got married, we'd be holding the reception in the Double meat palace. But for once I get to live a life of luxury. Let's go and see the Royal Suite." 

The Royal Suite at the Lanesborough was like nothing they had seen. It was like an apartment, but the finest apartment they had ever seen. It was decorated in the same regency style as the rest of the hotel, and had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a personal kitchen, a private dining room, a reception room and floor to ceiling views of Hyde Park. It also, Buffy informed them, came with a personal butler, called Reginald, and a chauffeur driven Bentley. 

"What are you going to do with three bedrooms?" Dawn asked in amazement.   
"Just have them there in case we want them" Buffy shrugged, "Sirius told me to go all out, so I have. But don't worry, I got you guys the best suites. It doesn't really matter though, even the simplest ones have separate bedrooms and sitting rooms." They left the hotel shortly, and headed back to Grimmauld Place.

"It looks like you've got everything under control then," Willow said, "It's all sorted then."

"Yeah pretty much," Buffy said, "All I have to do is turn up at the Lanesborough on the day before the wedding. I'm gonna spend the day in the spa, with all my bridesmaids, hen the next day, the guests are all going to arrive, by Floo, at Grimmauld Place, including everyone from LA. Except for Faith who's coming in about a week. We've got the hairdresser and make-up artist coming on the day to make us all up. My only wizard concession is photography, 'coz I want my photos to move."

"We have to have a Hen night," Cordelia said excitedly, "In the Lanesborough, wow!"


	3. The Night Before

**Chapter 3 - The Night Before**

The next week passed in a blur of wedding plans, and Dawn was lost in decisions from what kind of crystal glasses to use, what china, who to sit with who, to what to serve, who to place where in the church, and where to register for wedding gifts. Buffy handled this with a calm air, though Dawn could tell that she was having the time of her life. Dawn was glad for her, she had never before seen her sister so happy, and Dawn knew she deserved it after what she had been through. When they finally got some time to themselves, Dawn asked Buffy about what had bothered her for the last few weeks. 

"Buffy, what's going to happen this year, with me, and school, and you and working and stuff?"

Buffy sighed deeply.

"To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it. I mean you'll be living here, Grimmauld Place with me and Sirius, and possibly Harry, depending on how things turn out, and Sirius will be working at Hogwarts again. Professor Dumbledore said you are very welcome to return to Hogwarts, and perhaps take some NEWTs. Would you want to do that, go to a boarding school I mean?"

"Yeah!" Dawn exclaimed, "I mean I want to be with you, but being at Hogwarts is the most fun. This year I really want to be a school girl, you know, take all the classes, sleep in the dormitories and stuff. And maybe, after Hogwarts I can become a watcher, it's what I've been thinking about a lot, and Giles' says he'll train me."

"Well everything's good with you then, but as for me I don't know." Buffy sighed again. "I mean Sirius can commute, that's no problem, its instantaneous by Floo. But I don't want to be a housewife, I'm not cut out for the whole 'I'll have your dinner on the table when you come home act,' it's just not me. It's not like being the slayer is a proper career anyway, I mean I can only work nights, and I'm not particularly special anymore, more keep turning up everyday."  
"It will work out, it always does," Dawn said, and Buffy was strongly reminded of their mother. "You could always go back to the Double Meat Palace!" Buffy grabbed her and tickled her ribs, and an all-out tickling fight ensued. 

A week before the wedding, faith arrived from LA by Floo to join in the festivities. She informed Buffy and Giles that the Slayers were once again getting restless in Wolfram and Hart. 

"There's just not enough vamps in the state of California for them," she explained, "The numbers go up every day, and Angel get's madder and madder as they clutter up his shiny new offices. They need a hobby, I swear."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. It had crossed her mind that Angel was not happy with having to take care of all the Slayers. The problem was that there wasn't enough space for them to live and train elsewhere. An idea that she had thought about recently again passed her thought.  
"We need a school for them," she said, more to herself than anyone, "Somewhere they can live and train, where we can take proper care of them, and any new ones that get called, in a better way than the Watchers Council did."

"Well actually," Giles piped up, "There has been something I've been wishing to discuss with you, on that line of thought. It seems there are some, erm, funds shall we say that had popped up from the Watcher's Council, that are in our care now. Being the last Watcher alive, it seems they belong to me, well us."

"How much Giles?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Well, with deductions, and taxes and all of that…we're looking at something along the lines of three million US dollars," he said casually.

"THREE MILLION DOLLARS!" Faith yelled, "Think what we could do with that B!"

"A school, we could really do it!" Buffy said joyously, "Maybe near Hogwarts, so we could do all the magic stuff as well. And we could pay the slayers and take care of them, and train watchers as well! It could b e fantastic." She looked at Giles and Faith.

"Would you guys be up for this?" she asked. "It'd be a lot of work, and we'd be the one's in charge, but it could be great."

"I'm in B," Faith said.

"I would be honoured to do this," Giles said in delight.  
"Right then lets save it, let's wait for the wedding, then talk to Albus, he will be able to help I'm sure."

The day before Buffy's wedding, Hermione and Ron arrived at Grimmauld Place. There was much excitement at the new arrivals, but it was short lived, as quickly after they arrived, she declared that she and her bridesmaid had to go to the Lanesborough to get seriously pampered. She kissed Sirius goodbye, and he held her for a long time, knowing that the next time he saw her, it would be his wedding day. 

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Cordelia, Faith and Hermione spent the day in the Lanesborough spa. The had massages, facials, mud baths, manicures, pedicures and every other kind of treatment available. Cordelia and faith ha planned the hen night for that evening, and at seven, all the bridesmaids went to Willows suite. Buffy was staying in Willows room, as she was saving her suite for her wedding night. Willow had two king-sized bed's in her suite so she wasn't bothered at all. Buffy threw open the door to the suite and ushered everyone inside.

"Hey bride-to-be, you excited?" Faith teased. She handed Buffy a small plastic tiara, which Buffy promptly placed on her head. They all had brought gifts, ranging from underwear from Cordelia, which made them all giggle tipsily, as they had had champagne, to a book on marriage from Hermione. 

They danced around the room to a CD that Dawn had brought to old high school classics. 

"So, how are you feeling Buffy?" Cordelia asked, "You nervous, excited what?"

"excited….and a little nervous," she admitted. "But not about Sirius. Just stupid stuff, like what if my dress doesn't fit, or if I trip coming down the aisle, or if people won't get on. Sirius is the only solid thing in the whole wedding." They all sighed at her happiness.

"I hope I get to a place where I'm ready to be that tied down someday," Faith said, "I mean it's enough for me to just be with one guy for a long term thing. Not done that before. But its kind of fun."

"I can't wait to get married," sighed Cordelia, "I wish Xander would hurry up, and decide its time. Wedding planning has to be the funnest hobby ever!"

"It has been," Buffy said, eyes shining, "But really, all I wanted to do was get married, that was enough for me." 

The next morning dawned bright and sunny as Buffy saw as she woke up at nine on her wedding day. For a moment she couldn't recall why she was where she was, but when she did, a huge grin spread over her face.   
"Willow!" she called, "Wake up! It's my wedding day!" Willow rolled over, and grinned blearily at her.

"Get up lazybones," she commanded, "We've got four hours til I get married, you'd better hurry up!"

Sirius woke up feeling just as happy as Buffy, but that was quenched a little, when the wedding guests began to arrive at 12 Grimmauld Place. HE quickly realised what a mistake it had been to make it the meeting point, despite the fact that it was only down the road from the church. The volume of guest made Grimmauld Place a difficult place to be. Buffy had invited all the Slayers to her wedding, all seventy of them, as there were now. Added to the Scoobies from LA, and all of their Wizarding friends, there was not much room to move, as he placed them all in various living rooms, then retired upstairs to put on his tuxedo. He had chosen it, it was a black suit with a white shirt and white bow tie. It looked particularly good on his broad shoulders and with his black hair. He straightened his bow tie in the mirror and grinned at himself. This was short lived as he heard more guest arrive downstairs and he ran to greet them. 


	4. The Big Day

Was considering having the arrival of Spike mid wedding, but decided against it. Thought Buffy had been through enough hassle in her love life, stuff should run smoothly for her and Sirius. Also I will be focusing on harry more, as in his new powers and all, but I want to get the wedding done from Buffy's perspective, since it is hers!

Read and review!

****

Chapter 4 - The Big Day

Buffy wiped a tiny smudge of eyeliner from the corner of her eye then leant back to admire her reflection. She was in Willow's suite, and had just finished having her hair and makeup done. The stood in front of a long mirror, which had partitions so she could see herself from every angle. Outside the door, her bridesmaids knocked impatiently.

"Come on Buffy," Dawn moaned, "You must be ready by now." Buffy did one last check then called them in. All five bridesmaids entered the room, and gasped appropriately. 

"You look stunning," Willow said sincerely, and she did. The white dress contrasted beautifully with Buffy's tanned skin, which she had kept in California condition by sessions on a sunbed. The crystal bodice fitted her tiny frame, then flared out into the silk skirt, showing off her tiny waist. She wore little make up, but her face shone with love and her eye shone. Her blonde hair was tucked into a chignon, diamond studs peeked out from her ears, and she wore a sheer veil. She did a little spin for them, and they clapped her, and Faith wolf whistled.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, taking a little bow, "You guys look great too." Their simple lilac dresses were understated but classy. They also wore their hair up, and they all held simple bouquets of white lilies and babies breath. 

"Right, I have my dress, and bouquet," she said, picking it up from the table, "And the engagement ring, and my vows are ready, and bridesmaids…. Ok I'm ready!" Gingerly walking so as not to step on her dress, Buffy left the room with her bridesmaids and passed through the Lanesborough lobby. All the staff stopped in their preparations for the reception to congratulate her on her appearance, by name.

"I love British hotel staff," Buffy murmured to Willow. They left the lobby, and directly outside the hotel was parked a large carriage, pulled by tow white horses. Buffy climbed carefully into the carriage and they left for the church. 

Sirius entered the church by the side door, accompanied by Harry, and walked up to the front where he stood impatiently. The church was filling, people being directed to their seats by Ron and Xander, the acting Ushers. Some of the guests attire was getting some strange looks from the priest, as were some of the demons Buffy had invited, Lorne and Clem. 

"You think she's still coming don't you?" he asked Harry distractedly. Harry nodded vehemently and pulled a little at his bowtie, as he was wearing the same suit as Sirius, and Ron, Xander, Giles, Robin Wood and Angel. Buffy had insisted on Angel being in her wedding, saying she needed all her closest family in it, and subduing Sirius with kissing. 

Sirius stood and fiddled with his cufflinks as he waited for the arrival of his bride. 

"You look beautiful," Giles assured Buffy. "I couldn't be happier for you." He lifted her veil so it was over her face. She took his hand and squeezed it, shaking slightly. In the church the wedding march started, played by a string quartet, and the doors in front of them opened. Hermione took Ron's arm and together they walked up the aisle, and then stood to the left of the altar. Next, Robin and Faith walked up the aisle and stood next to Ron and Hermione. Xander and Cordelia followed after, standing next to them, then Willow walked up the aisle, on Angels arm, the windows having being curtained slightly to stop Angel being in direct sunlight. Finally dawn walked up the aisle, alone. She too stood to the left of the aisle.

It was then Buffy's turn. Giles placed her hand on his arm, and they slowly walked up the aisle. As they did, the people turned to look at Buffy, and she was at the end of more than one admiring glance. Finally they reached the altar, Giles lifted Buffy's veil and kissed her cheek gently. He put her veil back in place, and gave her hand to Sirius, going to stand next to Harry on the left of the altar. 

"Dearly beloved," the Priest began , "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sirius and Buffy……"

"Sirius Alphard Phineas Black, will you take Buffy Anne Summers to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" 

"I will," Sirius answered clearly.

"Buffy Anne Summers," the Priest said, turning to her, "Will you take Sirius Alphard Phineas Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Buffy answered sincerely. 

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the Priest asked.  
"I do," said Giles, and he stepped forward, took Buffy's hand and placed it on the Priest, who gave it to Sirius. They turned to each other.

"I, Sirius Alphard Phineas Black, take you, Buffy Anne Summers, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; and this is my solemn vow." Sirius said, looking into Buffy's eyes.

"I, Buffy Anne Summers, take you, Sirius Alphard Phineas Black, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; and this is my solemn vow." Buffy said, a single tear falling from her eyelashes. 

Harry stepped forward and placed two platinum wedding rings on the prayer book in front of the Priest.   
"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you" Sirius said, placing the wedding ring on her fourth finger on her left hand, where her engagement ring already sat. 

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you" Buffy also said, putting Sirius' ring on for him. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest said jovially, "You may now kiss the bride." Sirius stepped forward, lifted Buffy's veil back and kissed her. 

"That which God has joined together, let no man divide," the Priest said, and the church erupted in cheers. 

  
  


  


  


  



	5. Moving in

****

Chapter 5 - Moving in

Buffy, Sirius and their wedding party posed for their final photo, then relaxed when it was finally taken. 

"Lets go eat," Buffy said, "I'm starving!" Hand in hand with Sirius, she glided from the photo room into the gigantic room, in which the tables had been set up in for the reception. Crystal glassware shone everywhere, and many of the guests were already seated at their respective tables. Buffy and Sirius waved at their various friends, including the table of Hogwarts teachers that were at the wedding, including Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and even Professor Snape, scowling away, as Buffy had insisted they invite all the Hogwarts staff, thought even she drew the line at Argus Filch. Hagrid was there though, sitting merrily next to Professor Vector, at an enlarged chair specifically for him. Buffy and Sirius took their place at the head table, and the smartly dressed waiters brought out their first course., either strawberries in a champagne marinade or shrimp cocktail. This was quickly finished with and the meal continued, four courses in all, and then the waiters brought out the cake. It was four tiered and white with delicate icing. However on top stood a cheesy plastic wedding couple. Sirius laughed out loud when saw it.

"How did you manage to make this wedding so classy, but still allow that to be on the cake?" he murmured into her hair.  
"I had to have some concessions," she shrugged, "The classiness was getting to me." 

They performed the ritual cake cutting. Then Harry stood up to make his best man speech. 

"I'm not exactly good at this, I mean I've never done it before," he stammered so I'm going to keep it simple. Sirius has been like a father to me the years I've known him, and a friend, and a brother. Buffy burst into our lives, quite literally. I wish them years of happiness together, and may they never be parted. To Buffy and Sirius." He lifted his glass and the room murmured, 'To Buffy and Sirius.'

Following that, Sirius stood up.  
"I have slightly more eloquence than my Godson," he said, to laughs from around the room, "So you will have to listen to me for a little longer. Firstly Buffy and I want to thank you all for coming to our wedding, we were glad to see each and every one of you sharing our special moment. I also want to thank my new wife Buffy, for everything she's done for me, and will do for me. Thank you to Harry, for being a son, a friend and a brother to me, and a best man today, a true gift from my best friend. And on that note, I'd like you all to raise you glasses to three people in the midst of many who lost their lives fighting in the struggle against evil, three of those among the most important people that will ever grace my life: Remus, Lily, and James." 

Every person in the room, even those who did not know them stood, and murmured their names in assent. 

The group proceeded into the next room, where a jazz band was set up. Dusk had fallen by then, and a single spotlight lit up Buffy and Sirius as the danced their first dance, watched by all, to 'The Way You Look Tonight.' Sirius held Buffy tight to him, then spun her out to arms length, before spinning her back to him, catching her blonde head against his chest possessively. Soon other couples joined them on the dance floor, and the newly wedded couple danced the night away, in the company of all their dearest friends. 

Dawn saw her sister briefly the next morning, looking simply satiated with love, just before she left for her honeymoon. She and Sirius were setting off for the Caribbean for two weeks, and to Dawn's delight she and Harry were to move into their new home, Grimmauld Place, to be chaperoned for the two weeks Buffy and Sirius were away by Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Xander. Up til then, Dawn had not had a chance to unpack her belongings properly, since she had been caught up in Buffy's wedding spiral. She didn't have many belongings, since their stuff had all been lost in the collapse of the hell mouth. But she was finally able to settle into the room Buffy had decorated for her. 

Harry also settled in, Sirius had told him this was his home now, and Harry was glad as the Dursleys had never truly felt like a home to him. For once he was able to have a nice room, with his own belongings, in a house he could call home. A few morning's after he settled in, Arthur Weasley's head appeared in the fire at breakfast.  
"Hi, it's good to see you," Harry said, scrambling to sit on the hearth.  
"Hello Harry, I've got a message for you from Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully, "He says to tell you he will be coming over this afternoon, by Floo, to talk to you."

"Is that all he said?" Harry asked.  
"It was," Mr. Weasley answered, "But be off now, go to work, Bye." With that, he disappeared.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Dawn asked.  
"Don't really know," Harry said, standing up, and sitting back at the table. "More Voldemort stuff I guess."

That afternoon, Harry waited patiently for Dumbledore, and indeed at two o clock on the dot, he climbed out from the fire. 

" Good Afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking off his now dusty robes. "It's nice to see you settled in here, I think you will be happy living with Sirius." Harry led him into the first living room. 

"Not meaning to be rude, but why are you here?" Harry blurted out, "Is Voldemort on the move again?"

"No, not as far as my sources can tell. He is in hiding, laying low through fear of you I ma told." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "I want to just talk to you about your new powers, and find out how you are managing. Have you been practising much?"

"Yeah, I mean I tried a levitation spell, to see if it would be picked up by the Ministry, but it wasn't so I've carried on," Harry explained. "I've done everything I could do before."

"May I try a little experiment?" Dumbledore asked, and at Harry's assent, continued, "I'm going to conjure a boggart, which of course for you will become a dementors. See if you are able to produce a patronus."

He lifted his wand, flicked it and a dementors appeared and began to glide towards Harry. Thinking hard, he focused on Sirius' and Buffy's wedding, lifted his hand, and a sliver stag patronus appeared in front of him, charging the dementors. Harry then, said 'riddikulus,' and the dementors disappeared with a loud crack.  
"Interesting," Dumbledore mused, "I see you are still using your hand."

"After using a wand for so long, I find it easy if I have something that at least resembles a hand. I'm not actually using my hand in any way," Harry explained.  
"And the incantation?" Dumbledore probed, "Was that to perform the spell?"

"No, its just strange for something to happen without an incantation, I find, I mean I can do it, but saying the incantation makes it sound more real somehow." Harry shook his head, "I'm not explaining myself very well."

"You are doing just fine," Dumbledore assured him, "Now I must admit, you are fascinating to me Harry. The power radiating from you is magnificent, you would be able to subdue me very easily, without a doubt. Voldemort will be more difficult. The dark magic he has of late been delving into are very powerful indeed. However I do not expect that when you come face to face, he will pose any difficulty to you." Dumbledore rose.

"This has been a very short visit, and I will not be interrupting your summer any longer," he said apologetically, "But when you do return to Hogwarts, I would like begin lessons, on the more advanced spells, spells you would not learn til after NEWT even. Very few wizards can perform all the spells ever written, but I would like to test you."

"Professor, there's just one more thing, "Harry said tentatively, "I said I've been trying out more kinds of magic, well I attempted to apparate the other day, successfully. Would I be able to take my test now, do you think the Ministry would allow that?"   
"Certainly," Dumbledore said, "It is very impressive that you are able to obtain that power with little effort. I shall arrange for an examiner to test you right away." With that, Dumbledore himself apparated from the house. 


	6. The Slayers Academy

Review please!

****

Chapter 6 - The Slayers Academy

The next three weeks at Grimmauld Place flew by, Harry getting used to being in his home. He spent his time mostly with Dawn, they visited various tourist places in London that Dawn hadn't seen before. His time on his won was spent working on his won magic, and the next week he passed his apparation test. The magnitude of his power was more and more apparent to him everyday and this frightened him somewhat, but he kept quiet and carried on working. He had never spent time alone with the Scoobies so it was quite an eye opener, and he got to know them well. Xander and Cordelia amused him greatly, they were one minute fighting like children and the next acting like teenagers in love. Willow was fairly melancholy, though Harry fairly knew that this was due to her split with Kennedy recently. She still found time to do magic with him, though what they were able to do was very different.

And harry gradually got used to Giles' solid ways, with his fondness of books. 

At the end of the three weeks, Sirius and Buffy arrived home.

"We missed you guys!" Buffy said swooping down on Harry and Dawn with hugs. "But we had the best time!" Both she and Sirius were deeply tanned, and Buffy had her hair braided with coloured beads swinging at the end.

"Your hair!" Dawn exclaimed, touching one of the braids, "It looks great!" Buffy laughed and flicked it over her shoulder.

"It's only temporary," Buffy explained. "We brought you presents!" She opened up one of the many bags she carried and handed around various trinkets she had picked up in the Caribbean.

"Have you managed not to completely destroy my house?" Sirius asked, looking at dawn and Harry in particular. They laughed at him, and shrugged. He hugged them also. 

Buffy and Sirius took no time to return to their home routine, and Xander, Cordelia, Giles and Willow were happy to remain in their house, at least until she had spoken with Dumbledore. She had arranged to have a meeting with him the next week, at the Ministry, where he was currently working. Harry was to go with her, as she said Dumbledore wanted to see him as well.

The next Tuesday, harry and Buffy had an early breakfast, and they were waved off by Dawn and Sirius. They walked briskly through the sweltering summer heat, and arrived at the telephone box.   
"Where's the Ministry?" Buffy said looking around at the surrounding buildings, a block of crumbling flats and a dingy off-license. 

"Right here," Harry said, gesturing to the phone box. He and Buffy stepped inside, and Harry lifted the phone off of the its hook. He dialled the number 62442, then a cool, clear voice sounded in the telephone box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Whoa!" Buffy jumped, not expecting a voice that she could hear.

"Harry Potter and Buffy Summers, here to see Albus Dumbledore."

"Thank you," said the voice, "Please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." Neither Buffy, nor Harry were wearing robes, but they attached their badges to their clothes.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The box, again to Buffy's surprise, slid down into the ground, and darkness closed over their heads. After a few seconds, the box shot out again into bright light, and ended its descent in the atrium.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."  
"She was nice," Buffy said appraisingly. They exited the telephone box, and entered the grand atrium, with its dark wooden floors, and the peacock blue and gold ceiling. Buffy's mouth fell open.  
"Wow, this is incredible!" she gasped. At that time of the morning, the hall was busy with wizards hurrying about their business. Wizard's arrived periodically in the fireplaces, and set off to their work places, through the golden gates at the end of the hall. Harry was pleased to see the rebuilding of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, which has proved so useful when he had come to the Ministry. As they passed, Harry dropped in a galleon which sunk to the bottom quickly. 

Buffy and Harry approached the security desk and handed their wands to the old man sitting behind it. The man carelessly tossed Harry's wand onto the golden scales next to him. A slip of parchment passed out of the bottom of the machine.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use five years. That right?" Harry nodded and the man placed the slip on a spike and passed Harry his wand. Buffy gave her wand to the man and he weighed it.

"Ten inches, slayer hair core, been in use one year. Correct?" Buffy also nodded, and received her wand back.

She followed Harry past the desk and through the Golden gates, where they got into a lift with what Buffy thought felt like half of the Ministry. The remained in the lift for longer than everyone else, excluding a greying wizard who sniffed loudly every five seconds. He finally left at Level Two, and Buffy and Harry relaxed. They themselves left the lift at Level One, where the offices of all the important Ministry Officials. Since the return of Voldemort, Fudge's fear of Voldemort had outweighed his jealously of Dumbledore and he had given him and office in the Ministry. Buffy and Harry walked down a grand hall, panelled with wood and inlaid with gold, with thick crimson carpets on the floor. Office doors passed them on both sides, and they walked for a long time, before reaching Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door and it opened in front of them. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking at a piece of paper, but he beckoned them in with one hand. 

"Welcome," Dumbledore said kindly, putting down his paper, "It's good to see you two again. Now what causes you to come and visit me today?"

"Well," Buffy began, "I was talking with Faith and Giles, and Giles' has discovered some funds from the Watchers council which now belong to us, a large sum. And we decided that what we would most like to do with it would be to set up an Academy for the slayers where we can train them, and watchers too, since there aren't many left."

"That's an impressive idea," Dumbledore smiled at the small blond girl. "But I don't quite understand what this has to do with me?"

"Well," Buffy twisted awkwardly in her seat, "We don't know where to put it, but we thought near Hogwarts would be good…."

"Another excellent idea," Dumbledore announced, "The Hogwarts grounds are extensive, and we would have no problems extending them. We could join the Slayers Academy onto Hogwarts. Then we could share resources, classrooms and teachers." Buffy let out a big breath.

"I was hoping you would say that," she admitted, "We've had some great ideas. Faith, Giles and I want to run it, Faith and I can train the Slayers, and Giles and Will could do theory with them, like demon theory. Giles could do watcher classes too, and we could provide the watcher classes for Hogwarts students. And defence classes as well."

"I see no reason why we shouldn't go ahead with this," Dumbledore said benignly, "I will arrange for the new academy to be built immediately, if you can provide me with what you will need." Buffy ran through a list of the facilities that they would require. Harry sat quietly listening to them talk, and then when they were finished he got up to leave with Buffy.

"Hold on one moment please," Dumbledore called, "I want to talk to you quickly."

Buffy moved to leave them alone.

"No, Miss Summers, this concerns you also." Buffy sat down again, along with Harry. "You have asked me to keep you updated on our present situation, so that is why I am here. We have received some information." Harry sat up in his chair.

"It seems that Voldemort has once again been gathering his strength. We do not have to worry about another war like last year, that is not the route he will take, but I do know that he has been looking deeper into magic than ever before. It seems we have underestimated him this time, you will not find it as easy to fight him as we anticipated. Though your power indeed surpasses his own, it is not by the large gap it did last year. His knowledge is extensive, and dark. Miss Rosenburg can tell you that dark magic is one of the strongest. But it also has weaknesses. Do not fear too much, I feel that light will win over dark." Dumbledore smiled at harry over the top of his glasses. 

"I'm sorry if this puts a dampener on your summer, but we have to be prepared for this. Try not to dwell on it, just continue to practise your magic." he stood up and shook Harry's hand. Harry looked up at his blue eyes, and Dumbledore smiled at him again.  
"You are now a man, Harry," he said quietly, "You will be able to do what is required."


	7. Return to Hogwarts

****

Chapter 7 - Return to Hogwarts

Hermione and Ron came to stay with Harry shortly, and the house was now very full. Harry liked it though, the people he was happiest with were all in one place. They wasted their time playing Quidditch in the garden and generally doing nothing. It was by far the best summer that Harry had ever had. He didn't see much of Sirius and he saw even less of the Scoobies, since they were constantly going by Floo to Hogwarts to look at the Slayer Academy and to check out the building work. Xander insisted on being a part of building it, even though it was being built by magic.

A week before they were due to return to Hogwarts, their letters arrived. Hermione ripped hers opened eagerly and scanned it quickly.  
"Couple of new books," she said absently, "We need bigger cauldrons. And I got Head Girl! And you're Head Boy Ron, good!." Harry found this no longer bothered him in the slightest. 

Hermione frowned and looked closer at the letter.  
"Hey it says on the main letter that they are offering new classes," she said bemusedly, "Practical Defence classes, History of the Slayer and Vampire, Demon Lore, and Watcher classes. Guess they must be at the Slayer Academy. Says we are supposed to owl them if we want to take them, and get the extra books it says on the letter."

"I'm going to," Harry decided, "It'll be extra work, but we don't have to take a NEWT in it, we get a different qualification from the Academy, Buffy said. It'd be interesting." They all agreed they were going to take all the classes.  
"I'm definitely going to do it," Dawn announced, "I want to be a watcher after Hogwarts so I've got to have all three classes. It should be ok anyway, I've got loads of experience in that stuff."

"You're going to be tutoring us then," Harry said, "Since we have no idea!"

The final week of the holidays passed quickly, with a visit to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies. This year

was a lot more comfortable, after Arthur Weasley fighting in the battle at Hogwarts, he had been given a

raise by Fudge, and the Weasley money situation was not such a difficult subject. In fact Ron was happy to talk about it.

"We're talking about moving," he announced, "To somewhere a little bigger. Mum's over the moon, can't stop talking about it." Harry was pleased for the family, he couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more. 

  
On the 1st September, Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione were taken to Kings Cross by Giles who was the only Scooby free that day. Harry had seen Sirius at breakfast that morning, but he was not too worried since he was to be teaching at Hogwarts again, this time alone, and so Harry would see him everyday. They waved goodbye to Giles from the train window, though they would see him at the Academy, and the train chugged out of the platform. 

"Well if it isn't the mudblood parade," a cold voice drawled. Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy enter the carriage, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Bet you're not sitting so comfortably this year," Malfoy continued, "You're a marked man Potter. Looks like you haven't even got your little Slayer to protect you." He looked back down the corridor of the train, then pulled his wand out. Harry laughed in Malfoys face.

"You don't want to bother with that," Harry said, still laughing. Malfoys eyes narrowed. He lifted his wand.   
"Tarrantellegra," he muttered, and a red light shot at harry. Harry lifted his hand, and the light appeared to melt into the air. Malfoy's face turned bright red, then paled more than usual.  
"What…the?" he sputtered. He turned to leave.  
"The dark lord will teach you a lesson, potter," he scowled at Harry before leaving the carriage.  
"It's kind of a shame he left," Dawn commented, "I wanted to see how many shades his face could go through." They all laughed.  
"His face was great," Ron agreed, "But you'd better watch it, Harry, you know he won't let it lie."

Harry shrugged.  
"I'm not worried," Harry said, "Voldemort bothers me, but Malfoy doesn't. He's nothing, and I'm going to make sure that his dad gets a long jail sentence when they catch him again."

It was well into the trip when Ron brought up something Harry hadn't thought about in a long time.

"Did I tell you about Percy?" he asked,. Harry shook his head, sitting up at the mention of the third oldest Weasley brother.

"Well you know he didn't bother to get in touch, even after Voldemort turned up in the Ministry? Well a couple of weeks ago, he wrote to us, and then came round and he made up with mum and dad, and apologised and all that. The rest of the family aren't that keen, but we're going along with it for mum's sake. He says to apologise to you." Harry looked away.  
"I know," Ron said, "I feel the same, but he's my brother so there's not much I can do about it. And he is trying, I mean Fred and George have been trying out all their new products on him and he hasn't said a word. It's quite funny actually, one morning he came to breakfast with green hair and a tail, and just acted like nothing was wrong….."  
"It's ok," harry said reasonably, "It was just at the time, it felt like the whole world was against me, and then your brother, who I stayed in the same house as, acting like I was a total stranger."

They arrived at Hogwarts late that evening, and unlike past arrivals, the night was actually balmy and hot. Hagrid waved wildly at them as they moved towards the carriages, and he took the first years to the harbour. The four of them settled in a carriage pulled by thestrals, and it trundled up to the school. When they got out of the carriage, the change to the scenery was apparent. Just behind Hogwarts, but still visible from the front, on the left, was a smaller castle, which looked like an extension of Hogwarts, and it effectively was, since Harry could see where the two buildings linked. He entered the entrance hall, and went into the Great Hall, where more changes had taken place. The hall had been enlarged over the summer, to accommodate for a lengthened staff table which the Scoobies running the Academy sat at. It also had another table, alongside the other house table, filled with girls, Slayers. The hall was filled with whispering as people wondered about the addition of the castle and the table, fearing that war was again coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore rose from his seat and the room fell silent as the first years filed in behind Professor McGonagall.   
"Before we begin with the sorting, I would like to satisfy the burning curiosity which I am sure possesses all of you," he announced, his moustache twitching. "The new building that you may have seen is The Slayer Academy. It is a new school, to be run by Ms Black, Mr Giles, and Miss , erm Faith. Also teaching there will be Mr. Harris and Miss Rosenburg, plus various guests. There is no cause for alarm, we aren't preparing for another war, it is simply a new school where the Slayers will be taught as they are called. The new classes, talked about on your letters, will also be taken there with the teachers. The schools will cross over at meal times, as the Academy students will be having meals with us. 

Now lets commence with the sorting."

"Ms Black," Buffy mused, "I like the sound of that." 

"Me too," Sirius agreed, "But what's with the Ms? Why not Mrs?"

"Because Mrs sounds old," Buffy shivered, "Ms is cool and modern." Sirius laughed a tickled her ribs.

"You're going to have to get old sometime, Mrs Black," he said, "But don't worry I'll carry you upstairs when you can't walk anymore."

"I think I'll be the one carrying you upstairs, Mr Black," Buffy declared, helping herself to the food that had just appeared in front of them, "Slayer strength and all, y'know."

Buffy and Sirius had decided that although it would've been ok, since they were working at the same place, they were not going to live at the Castle. They were going to commute from Grimmauld Place everyday by Floo, so they could have a little privacy and alone time in their own home. Buffy had had a room put in for them in the Academy, just in case they had to stay there. That night however they went home to London.  
"here you go Mrs black, you little old lady," Sirius said picking Buffy up, and making her shriek. "I'll carry you upstairs." Buffy wriggled out of his arms, and picked him up instead.

"You know what your arthritis is like," she said, mock serious, and she carried him up the grand staircase. 


	8. Out with the old and in with the new

Have made a change to the last chapter, I forgot that it was their last Hogwarts year. If you look back, it should say instead of Hermione and Ron getting prefect again, they got Head boy and girl. 

Keep reviewing!

Oh and Dragon Faere - I HATED Kennedy, that's why I got rid of her. Might be doing something else for Willow, I'll see how it pans out

Chapter 8 - Out with the old and in with the new

Buffy and Sirius arrived early at Hogwarts the next day, to begin the school year. They managed to grab a few moments together at breakfast, but were forced to separate in order to teach. Sirius had the seventh years, including Harry first thing, and Buffy, who only taught Hogwarts students once a day, was spending a hour training, then working with Giles on various administrative duties for the new Academy.

Harry was running late and he, Ron, Hermione and Dawn practically ran into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, just making it to their seats in time before Sirius called the class to order.

"Right let's begin shall we?" Sirius smiled broadly, looking around the classroom. "I'm not going to bore you with a long speech on the importance of this year, but I will remind you that it is your NEWT ear, and therefore you will need to work extra hard to make sure you perform as best as you can in your exam. Your exam will consist of a practical section, where you will be required to perform a variety of defence spells, attacking spells and hexes, and demonstrate ability against dark creatures. The second part will consist of a written exam, where you will be asked to identify dark creatures, describe spells and a variety of other things. I'm not going to lie to you, it will be difficult. But I have no doubt in your abilities whatsoever, I am confident you will all perform admirably." He smiled a little at the terrified looks that graced the faces of his students.

"Let's begin with patronus'," Sirius said, "Who can tell me what they can be used for?" Dawn dipped her head to the side, to avoid being impaled on Hermione's hand. 

Buffy was having as much success as Sirius was. She had trained with the other slayers for an hour, and then gone into the Academy office, where she had found Giles looking through papers.

"What's that?" Buffy asked, sitting down at the desk next to him. 

"Just some records from the Watchers Council." Giles replied, not looking up. "What we've inherited, other than the money. Not much, just some books and a few weapons. Also, it mentions how many Watchers there are left."

"How many?" Buffy asked, apprehensively. 

"It doesn't look good, "Giles confirmed her fears, "We are looking at about five. That's five to seventy slayers."

"It isn't all bad," Buffy said trying to be bright, "I mean we've got this place, and we can train new watchers. You and Wesley I mean, could, and maybe me too. We've got Dawn, she's practically a Watcher anyway. And Willow and Xand, and Robin too. "

"We'll manage," Giles said shortly. "Now there's a few things I wanted to discuss with you, firstly the slayers. There's still a lot out there that we haven't found, a lot of girls who are just discovering their powers. From our sources, I have found a spell which can create pinpoints of light on a world map, showing us where there is slayer energy. Willow is going to perform it, but I wondered who you think would be best to go and talk to the slayers?"

"You." Buffy said immediately, "You've done the whole watcher gig, you know the whole one girl in all the world jibe, and you have that kindly English thing going on." Giles smiled briefly. Faith opened the office door at that moment and came in to sit with them, listening to their talk.   
"I had hoped you would say that, and in anticipation I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore about learning to apparated, and he has arranged for Professor Flitwick to teach me. Then I won't have to fly everywhere, it'll be easy," Giles explained. "Now we need to look at some kind of rules for the slayers, not training rules, but guidelines for details such as pay."

"Enough for them to live comfortably," Buffy said, "So they don't have to have other jobs. And we don't want any of the rules the Watchers Council had, we want to be better than them. Slayers come into their power at twelve right? So we can induct them into the Academy then, if that's what they want, then they can train until eighteen, when they will graduate. Then they can live where they want, do what they want. Some of them can teach here if they want, for extra pay of course, or they can travel the world fighting evil where they find it. But they shouldn't be sent out alone until they are eighteen, they aren't old enough until then."  
"Totally in agreement, B," Faith nodded. "They will then be mature enough to deal with it, mentally and physically."

"I comply with that," Giles said, "They can be assigned Watchers where possible, but we are going to have to give some more thought to that. Also, Albus has informed me of a little spell that we will be able to do. He likened it to the Death Eater mark, though ours will be for good. We can have a small tattoo placed on each Slayer and watcher, so that when a slayer is in trouble, they can touch their mark, and all slayers and watchers will be alerted to his or her situation, and can assist them where possible."

"Wicked plan!" Faith exclaimed, "No slayer will ever be left alone again, she will have her sister slayers all around her."

"Exactly," Giles said, "Each slayer can be marked on entrance to the academy." He stood up and took a decanter and three glass tumblers from the sideboard. Into each, he poured a small measure of amber golden liquid. He lifted his glass, and they followed suite.

"To the Slayers Academy," he announced.

"The Slayers Academy," they murmured and drunk to their new school.


	9. Dan

Sorry I've been slow updating, but I've been mega busy lately

Dragon Faere - Lol I wrote the beginning of this chapter before I got your review!

Chapter 9 - Dan

The next morning at breakfast, before they left for work, Sirius told Buffy about his friend that was coming to visit him at Hogwarts.  
"We met when I'd just escaped Azkaban, and was on the run," he explained, " I visited all over Europe, then I went to America and Asia after that, you know to keep moving. Anyway, I cam across this wizards colony while I was there, really deep, monk types. They gave me a place to stay and there was this other bloke staying there, Dan. He was the only one who I could really relate to. Anyway, he couldn't make it to the wedding, but he really wants to meet my new wife, so I've invited him to come to Hogwarts. I just got an owl last night to confirm he's coming, this evening."

"I'd like to meet him," Buffy mused, "Must be a pretty strange guy to live with monk types for a long time. From my experience of them, they are pretty freak some."

"No, Dan was really nice, he was American actually," Sirius protested. "He was strange, but in a good way, kind of kooky actually."

The school day passed without much event for them both, Giles held his first Watcher class, much to his delight, and he proved to be a talented teacher. After dinner, Sirius and Buffy awaited the arrival of Sirius' friend from Asia in the Great hall, where they would meet then travel to Grimmauld Place. Sure enough, at seven on the dot, the flames thickened, and a man climbed out from the grand fireplace. He straightened up, and brushed soot from his ginger hair, then looked up at the couple.

"Oz?" Buffy gasped.

"Buffy?" he said questioningly.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously. "I mean, why…what?"

"This is Dan," Sirius interrupted, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he was a Scooby for like four years. This is Dan?" Sirius nodded.

"Oh my god, this is incredible!" Buffy brushed her hair back from her face impatiently, "To think that you are here and we are here and then you know Sirius and wow. Just wow."

"You are here?" Oz asked quickly, "All of you?"

"Yep, me, Xander, Cordy, Willow, Faith, Giles and Dawn," Buffy confirmed, "I can't believe this, the others are gonna freak when they see you!" She grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Buff," Oz said, "I kind of liked breathing." She let go of him laughing.  
"It's good to see you Dan," Sirius said, also hugging him, "Ho have you been?"  
"Not bad. Those monks really grow on you," Oz said enigmatically, still just as Buffy remembered him. "Do I get to meet your wife now?" Sirius and Buffy exchanged smiles.  
"You're looking at her," Sirius said with a big grin. Oz looked more animated than either of them had ever seen him.

"You two are married?" Oz shook his head. "It's such a small world. My congrats to the both of you."

"C'mon," Buffy grabbed his arm. "We have to go see the others." Oz followed her through the castle and into the academy.

  
Buffy walked into the teachers lounge, where the Scoobies, minus Dawn, were all sitting.   
"You guys are not going to believe this," She began, "Look who just showed up!" Oz came into the room behind her, followed by Sirius.  
"It's the O-man!" Xander exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, friend of Sirius', came to meet Buffy, didn't know she was her," Oz said in and explanatory way. "Hey Wills." A big smile grew on Willow's face as she jumped up and gave him a gigantic hug, knocking of his feet.   
"You're here, it's you," she sniffled. "I missed you." 

"Hey don't cry, I missed you too," he said. They both got up, and he was greeted by the rest of the Scoobies.  
"So what are you guys doing here," Oz asked, sitting next to Willow.   
"Well, it all began two years ago, when the First Evil began to kill all the Slayers……." Buffy began.

  
"You mean you guys are now the big -in-charge watcher types?" Oz asked. "And, you activated all the slayers in the world?" He shook his head. "And I thought blowing up the mayor was cool in my day." 

"So why where here," Buffy finished off, "It's our second year, we did the whole fighting-Voldemort-to-ward-off-our-impending-doom bit, then we got married. Simple really." 

"It's late," Giles announced, "And we have classes to teach tomorrow, well today now." They all reluctantly got up.

"Oz, you're coming to stay with me and Buff," Sirius said, "Willow…you come too. I know you two have a lot of catching up to do."

The four of them used the fireplace to Floo to Grimmauld Place. 

On returning to Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Buffy quietly went up to bed, leaving Oz and Willow to themselves.

"What happened to Tara?" Oz asked softly, "Is she at Hogwarts too?" Willow's eyes filled with tears.  
"She was killed," Willow said in a shaky voice, "This guy who had been trying to kill Buffy shot Tara as well. Buffy was saved but it was too late for Tara. Then the bad stuff happened." She swallowed hard, and looked at Oz.

"I'm going to tell you what happened, and I totally understand if you want nothing to do with me after you hear." She took a deep breath. "In the run up to Tara's death, I got carried away with the magicks, used them too much, got addicted. Tara broke up with me because I had been lying to her about using it. Then I went to this dark magic guy, and almost got Dawn killed in the process. So I quit, and me and Tara got back together, but an hour after that, she was shot and died. After that it go bad. I lost control, in my grief and embraced the darkness. I killed Warren, the guy who shot Tara. I tried to hunt down Andrew and Jonathan, Warren's sidekicks and I fought Buffy, and Anya, nearly killed them. Then Giles showed up, I took his magicks, but the goodness made me see the pain in the world. I felt everyone, and how much they were suffering. I tried to end the world, but Xander came and showed me that there was something to live for, purely by still loving me even after what I had done. I'm sorry for what I did, but I can never take it back. Never." Tears slipped down her face, and she let them fall.

Oz looked at her pensively.

"I still love you." he said simply. "I have since I met you, and I always will, no matter what you do." He brushed her tears from her face, then gently kissed her. 


	10. The Plan

Dragon Faere - I figured that going abroad, Oz might change his name a bit, and since his full name is Daniel Osborne, it makes sense for Sirius to know him as Dan. Thanks for your reviews!

****

Chapter 10 - The Plan

Harry had settled back into life at Hogwarts comfortably, as he had been accustomed to, but he did notice that this year more than ever, there was an increase in the amount of work piled on him. However, to Hermione's delight, he and Ron were both working hard, both still entertaining hopes of being Aurors after Hogwarts. Dawn was not focusing so much on her NEWTs, unlike the others, as she was only taking three, whereas they had five to study for. Dawn was taking Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts, but she was also studying diligently for qualifications in Practical Defence , History of the Slayer and Vampire, Demon Lore, and Watcher, all at the Slayer Academy in order to become a Watcher. The others were also participating in these classes, though not seriously for qualifications, since they had enough to deal with. Harry was contemplating trying for a qualification in Demon Lore, since he found the subject, which was taught by Giles and Willow.  
  
The next morning, Harry noticed the addition to the staff table before the others.  
"Who's that?" Harry leant over and whispered to Dawn, eyeing the stranger warily.  
"Oh my god!" Dawn gasped. She leapt up from her seat and ran up to the staff table, and grabbed the stranger in a enthusiastic hug.  
"Oz, what are you doing here?" she gasped.  
"Funny story actually," he said with a small smile, "You got so tall. Wow I sound like my uncle." Dawn laughed at him.  
"You're exactly the same," she said affectionately. "Oh, you totally haven't met everyone. All the teachers, oh and Buffy is married, and-"

"Actually I knew Sirius before, that's why I came here. I didn't know you guys were here, I came to see Sirius and meet his new wife. Little did I know," Oz grinned. "The whole Scooby family, linked to a stranger I met in Tibet. Weird, huh?"

"You bet," said Willow, grabbing his hand.  
"You guys?" Dawn shrieked happily. Then her eyes began to water furiously. "I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry…" they heard her mutter as she returned to her house table.  
  
Harry sat up straighter in Potions, trying to keep awake, though the mist swirling around the room made his head feel heavy. Snape's boring lecture on the properties of Lime seed potion was sleep-inducing itself, and Harry felt on the verge of dropping off more than once. His eyelids drooped again, and he felt himself soar away from the classroom, to a dark room, not dissimilar to the one he was sitting in, but definitely not the same.   
"It will be done my lord," a hooded man confirmed and exited the room. Harry watched from a corner of the room, eyes fixed on the man seated in the gilded chair. 

"Fetch Malfoy," a high cold voice commanded, and a small man scurried from the room. Still Harry watched. The man Harry supposed to be Malfoy entered the room, masked, and knelt before the enthroned man. 

"How can I be of service to you?" he asked, his voice muffled by the black material that hung over his face.   
"You know the plan, Malfoy." the man rasped. "You know what is at stake for you, if it does not succeed. Our time is coming, and this is pivotal. Make sure you get it done." Malfoy nodded, then stood up, bowing deeply before exciting the room.

"Wormtail, bring him to me now, I want to speak with him, perhaps we can loosen his wills." the man in the throne commanded, and Harry felt his scar begin to burn, as Wormtail exited.   
"I know you are here," the man said, and Harry knew he was speaking to him. "I know. No matter."

Harry yelled, for the pain that radiated from his scar was unbearable, white hot and piercing, and he was thrown backward, hitting his head sharply. He opened his eyes groggily, and found himself surrounded by faces, Ron, Dawn, Hermione. They were pushed aside as Professor Snape came into view.  
"Out of the way," he said sharply to dawn, who nimbly moved. "Get up Potter, and follow me." Harry realised that he had hit his head on the back wall of the dungeon, and that he had literally been thrown backward from his seat. He got up, unsteadily, and trying to clear his head, followed Snape from the room. Snape walked fast, not accounting for Harry's head injury, and apparently not caring. Harry soon realised he was going to Dumbledore's office, and quickened his pace to catch up with him. 

"Ice mice," Snap muttered irritably, and he stepped on the staircase that appeared at the gargoyle. Harry followed and they entered Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked up as they came in, a mildly curious look on his face.  
"Severus, what brings you here mid-lesson?" he asked lightly. Snape pushed Harry forward. 

"Potter, fell asleep in my class and was mysteriously thrown from his seat." Snape said grumpily. "I thought he might like to explain it to us." Dumbledore shifted his gaze to Harry, who felt its intensity.   
"I had another dream about Voldemort," Harry said, feeling tenderly a lump on the back of his head. "That first one I've had since the one about Sirius. I was in a dungeon, somewhere, I don't know where and there was Voldemort, and he was sitting in a golden chair, and Wormtail was there. And another death eater who said something would be done and left. And then he told Wormtail to get Malfoy, and Malfoy came, Lucius I mean, and then he said that there was a plan, and Malfoy knew about it and he threatened him, saying Malfoy had a lot at stake if it failed. And he said it was important, pivotal he said, and then he said, bring him to me, and he was going to torture him. And then my scar hurt." Harry pressed his hand to it, remembering the pain. "He was all alone in the dungeon, and then he spoke to me." Snape looked at him sharply and Dumbledore stood up. "He said, 'I know you are here, I know. No matter.' and then he threw me against the wall." Dumbledore began to pace.  
"Where were you in the dream, from what viewpoint?" he asked sharply.  
"I wasn't Voldemort, if that's what you mean," Harry said, "I was just in a corner, just watching. But he knew I was there, all along, I could tell when he said, and he threw me, even though I wasn't in the room. He felt me, then he made me leave. He was so strong. Never so strong before." Harry broke off distractedly. 

"Did he say anything more about the plan, what it was, what it involved, who it involved?" Dumbledore asked, stopping his pacing.  
"Nothing," said Harry, after a few moments of racking his memory, "Just that there was a plan, and that it was pivotal."

"And this person who was to be brought to him, do you know who it was?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't know, a prisoner, he said he wanted to talk to him again, and loosen his wills, he wanted torture him, to get him to do something." Harry fell silent. Dumbledore sat down abruptly.

"I'm afraid Harry that I am not in the possession of any information that could fit this description. It saddens me to admit that we have been unable to discover anything of great value recently, our usual channels of information have been poor. We have not got any idea of what he is up to, other than snippets of information."

"I could try leglimency, if you would teach me," Harry offered. "I could try and get in undetected, and then see what he's planning." Dumbledore sighed.  
"I had thought of that, but I think it is too dangerous. Voldemort would expect it, he will be waiting for you and one you are in his mind, he could take control of you. It would be too risky."

"But-" Harry began, but Dumbledore raised his hand.  
"I know Harry," he said quietly, "But it is too dangerous." He sighed deeply, and Harry thought that he looked for the first time ever like a finished man.  
"Professor, what will happen?" Harry asked uncertainly. "I mean I can fight Voldemort, even if he is strong. I can win, I know I can." Dumbledore gave him a small smile.  
"I have no doubt of your abilities," he said gravely, "I didn't mean to give you that impression. I just felt tired all of a sudden. Tired of all of this." He shook his head, as if shaking away his thoughts. "I am sorry to burden you with the troubles of an old man. Of course we will do all we can, I will set our contacts to work, finding out as much as we can about this plan." Dumbledore looked down, and both Snape and Harry took this as a sign to leave. 

"I've never seen Dumbledore like that," Harry said later, to Ron, Dawn and Hermione. "He looked so… so beaten. Like there was nothing left to hope for. But I don't understand, I mean there is. I know that I can beat Voldemort, I have to."

"Maybe he's just a bit depressed," Ron suggested. "I mean the man's been fighting Voldemort for like twenty years. You must get tired of it eventually."

"But it's Dumbledore," Harry contradicted. "Dumbledore. Everyone looks up to him, he's the greatest wizard of our time. If he can't hope, then what use is there for the rest of us."


	11. Old Married Couples

I have moved the story in BtVS crossovers. Not really relevant just thought I would say. Keep reviewing!

Itsy bitsy chapter, but want to save the good stuff for the next one. 

Chapter 11 - Old Married Couples 

The look on Dumbledore's face dwelt in Harry's mind for a long time after he had seen it. In his own time he practised harder, and if he had probed his feelings, he would have realised he feared letting down Dumbledore, that deep down, he felt it was his duty to give Dumbledore hope again. So he practised and when he saw Dumbledore for his next practise, he was able to display a broad variety of new spells he had discovered he had the ability to do. 

The Slayers Academy, meanwhile, was coming along promisingly. Giles had learnt to apparate in the space of two weeks, and he had gone to visit the first newly discovered slayer, in Germany. Consequently, he was away from the Academy, and Buffy and faith had to deal with more of the work. 

"Geez I don't know how Giles does it," Faith grumbled, as she sifted through a pile of demon lore papers he had asked her to mark. "I mean fair enough training people to fight, y'know you can kick back a little, just let them do their stuff, but this. Eugh." Buffy grinned slightly and sat back in her chair.  
"I all done," she announced triumphantly. "I just mentioned to Wills that I had marking to do, and she practically grabbed it off me. She loves the teachery stuff. " Faith grinned and stood up.  
"I'm just going to see if I can find Willow."

  
While Giles was away, Willow had to run her Demon lore class by herself, but she found a way around this.  
"Who knows anything about werewolves?" she asked her seventh year class. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn all raised their hands, as well as several other members of the class.

"Good," Willow said. "Now I understand you were taught by a werewolf in you third year, though you didn't know during the time he was teaching you. Well we have another werewolf at Hogwarts, and he is going to talk to you about what its like." With that Oz got up from his seat at the back of the class, and came to stand next to Willow.  
"I'm not really sure I'm qualified for this anymore, since I haven't transformed for about five years now." The class looked up with interest at this, and Oz smiled an enigmatic smile.  
"My transformations were out of control, they hurt and I was dangerous to the people around me. So I went to Tibet, where I stayed in a monastery for a year, and I learnt to control it. See, when you get bitten, it's like a demon is released in you. You can control it for 28 nights of the month, but it has to be released on two nights. I found a way to control that, to focus on not changing. And it worked."

Time flew by again at Hogwarts, Giles returned, a new German slayer in tow, then he left again, this time to Malaysia. Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione kept working hard, with harry also attempting to do anything he could by magic, with impressive results. He couldn't bring himself to attempt to kill anything however. And there was no word on Voldemort, they heard nothing. Harry was worried, more worried than he had ever felt. From the brief insight he had into Voldemort, he knew that he had definitely got more power, somehow. And this scared him.

  
On the upside, Buffy and Sirius were adjusting to married life well. It was now November, and they had been married nearly five months. Willow and Oz were together and still going strong, much to Kennedy's distaste, as were Xander and Cordelia and Faith and Robin. In fact, Faith moaned one day about how they were all like old married couples, with the exception of Buffy and Sirius who actually were an old married couple. She decided something needed to be done to liven things up for them. One morning, mid November, she went to visit Dumbledore, and came back smiling. Buffy noticed.  
"What's with the happy?" Buffy asked."  
"Dumbledore agreed that we can have a fancy dress ball for Christmas in the Great hall," Faith announced triumphantly. "So girls, we need to get planning!"

Between them faith, Buffy, Cordelia and Willow began work on organising the ball. They booked a band, visited the kitchens for discussions on refreshments with the house elves. Then when everything was organised, for the 15th, the night before the students went home for Christmas, the girls began work on their costumes, which was highly secretive. 


	12. Kidnap

****

Chapter 12 - Kidnap

The ball approached, and Hogwarts was a hive of activity as couples discussed what they were going to wear, and who they were going with. Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Faith kept their costumes a secret however, as they all wanted to unveil them on the night. And at last, the night came. 

Harry and Dawn showed up at the ball fairly early, keen to see what everyone else was wearing. They themselves had come as cowboy and cowgirl, both wearing jeans and chaps, with boots, and shirts, Dawn's tied above her midriff. They also sported cowboy hats and bandannas. They eagerly awaited the arrival of the others, seeing many unrecognisable couples as they did. 

Buffy and Sirius were first, Sirius dressed as a muggle doctor, with a long white coat and stethoscope, and Buffy wearing a short white nurses dress, complete with a cap which sat atop her loose blonde hair. They were followed by Faith and Robin, who had come as Anthony and Cleopatra, both wearing white cotton robes, and faith a gold crown, and thick black and gold eye makeup. Xander and Cordelia were to follow, dressed as a sultan and a belly dancer, Cordelia's costume complete with layers of chiffon, and a gem glistening above her belly button. They all laughed over each others costumes waiting for Willow and Oz, and Hermione and Ron who all arrived together. Hermione and Ron had come as an angel and devil, Hermione clad in a white dress, with a halo and a harp, and Ron in a deep red suit and devil horns which actually went with his hair quite well. Oz and Willow came as gangsters, wearing pinstriped suits, trilby hats and carrying plastic guns. Now that they were all present, with the exception of Giles' who was in Malaysia, they set to with the enjoying themselves.

"Did I mention how great you look?" Sirius asked Buffy as they danced.

"Oh, only about a million times," she laughed.

"I'll just have to keep telling you," he said, "so you don't forget."

She grinned and kissed him.  
"I'm a doctor, you can't kiss me," he exclaimed. "It wouldn't be right."

"It's the stethoscope, it's just so damn attractive," she said, laughing. 

Soon, Buffy and Sirius traded partners and Buffy danced with Xander, while Sirius danced with Dawn. The Great Hall was filled with people who looked like strangers, it was hard to tell who anyone was unless you talked to them. Sirius found himself dancing with a nun, wonder woman, and a Christmas elf. Dumbledore himself had come in costume, sporting a cape and fangs which had Buffy jokingly threatening to stake him.

  
The last dance of the night came and Harry looked around for Dawn. He saw the back of her and grabbed her hand pulling her over to dance. As she turned she saw she had tied her bandanna so that all was visible were her eyes. Harry took her hand and looked down to position his feet, so as not to tread on hers. When he looked up, he gasped, as he looked into eyes that were most definitely not Dawn's. Before he could say anything, he felt a jerk behind his bellybutton that lifted him up, and away from Hogwarts.  
  
At the same time as Harry, Buffy cast despondently around the room for Sirius. Everyone had coupled up and she pushed through them hurriedly, looking for her husband in the dark mass of people. Suddenly she saw a flash of white, and she turned and saw Sirius walking away from her. She chased after him and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Sirius, it's last dance, where are you going?" she said, as he turned around. Her eyes widened, as the man before her grabbed her hand, and her bellybutton jerked her off her feet, a whirl of colour surrounding her. 

  
Sirius looked at the crowd of students and teachers dancing, searching through them for Buffy's blonde head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dawn approaching. He turned to her.  
"Dawn, have you seen Buffy?" he asked distractedly, "It's last dance and I can't find her anywhere."

"I haven't seen her, or Harry for that matter, they've both disappeared," Dawn replied, scanning the faces in front of her. The song ended and the crowd broke up, as couples left the hall, heading to their respective dormitories. Both Sirius and dawn waited until the hall was practically empty.   
"Something's not right," Sirius muttered. "I'm going to see Dumbledore." He strode across the hall to Dumbledore.  
"Professor," he said urgently, interrupting his conversation with Professor McGonagall, "Both Buffy and harry are missing, they haven't been seen for about ten minutes, they missed the last dance." Dumbledore frowned.

"Are you sure they didn't say they were going somewhere?" Dumbledore asked, turning to Sirius.  
"No, Harry didn't say anything," dawn answered, and Sirius confirmed the same. Dumbledore's frown deepened.   
"Dawn, please go and fetch Harry's map from his room," he asked, "That may shed some light on the situation." Dawn ran quickly to the dormitories.  
"Something doesn't feel right," Sirius said to Dumbledore, while they waited for Dawn. "They wouldn't have left unless there was something seriously wrong, I know it." Dawn returned and tapped her wand on the map, saying 'mischief managed.' Dumbledore studied the map carefully, looking for dots labelled Buffy or harry. He sighed.  
"They are not on the school grounds," he confirmed their suspicions. "I fear for their safety." At that moment, Neville Longbottom approached them.

"Prof-fess-fessor," he stuttered, "I'm sorry but I overheard what you s-said. I saw Buffy, she was with Professor Black, well that's what I thought, and he had a portkey, and they disappeared. He had a doctors coat on, so I thought it was you, going home or something." Dawn gasped.

"They've been kidnapped!" she gasped, and began to cry. Sirius grabbed her in a hug.  
"Minerva, contact Mad-Eye," Dumbledore commanded, "We need to find them immediately."  



	13. Prisoners

This ones a shocker. Please review, I would really like you to let me know what you think of the turn of events. 

Chapter 13 - Prisoners

Buffy blearily awoke, not opening her eyes.   
"Sirius," she mumbled, "Stop hogging the covers." When there was no response, she opened her eyes a crack and what she saw around her made her sit up in shock. She was wearing loose robes, not her own, and lying on a huge four poster bed, on top of the red and gold brocaded coverlet. Sumptuous velvet curtains were drawn around the bed, cocooning her inside, and making her fearful for what was outside. The memories of the ball came flooding back, looking for Sirius, finding him, but it wasn't him, and then being taken away by portkey. After that was nothingness. She glanced at her watch and then did a double take, for the date said the 17th, meaning she had been in this place for two days. She felt a wave of nausea rise in her stomach, but it passed, and she began to come to her slayer senses, for self preservation. However she could tell that something was wrong, that he strength was out, as she felt just as she had when she had undergone her slayer tests. 

Buffy knelt up, and gingerly opened the curtain a crack, just enough for her to see through into the room. She was in a large room, richly furnished, with detailed tapestries hung on the stone walls, and flaming torches supported in iron brackets. There was not much in the room, a large antique armoire and two wooden chairs. The only other thing was another bed, the twin to her own, with the curtains also pulled. 

Pushing open the curtains she climbed off of her bed and stood on the rug that's covered the flag stoned floor. There were no windows to the room, making it dark and dungeon-like. The first thing Buffy did was try to open the thick wooden door, with no luck, as she had expected. She tried to force it, but without her slayer strength, she had no more affect than an ant. Looking around the room told her she had no other escape routes available, the room was designed to keep people in it.   
Listening carefully for any sounds, Buffy approached the second bed, and again opened the curtains enough for her to peek in. When she saw who occupied the bed, she pushed them wide open. Harry lay on the bed, sleeping soundly it appeared.   
Buffy pushed the curtains wide open and knelt on the bed.

"harry, harry wake up," she called softly. He murmured something inconceivable.   
"Harry, c'mon its time to be awake now," she tried again, and Harry's eyes slowly opened. He sat up suddenly.

"Where the hell am I?" he gasped. "what's going on?"

"Chill for a sec," Buffy said pushing him back to lie down. "It looks like we've been kidnapped. Portkeys at the ball right?" Harry nodded and sat up again.

"I don't know where we are," she said softly, "But I'm guessing Voldemort isn't far off. I've got no strength, have you got any power?" Harry attempted to levitate a water jug that was on top of the armoire, but he was unsuccessful.  
"Right," Buffy said bravely, "Looks like it's up to our wits. There's no way out of here, so we have to wait for someone to come." At that moment, they heard a dull scraping of a key in the lock, and wide eyed they watched the door slowly open. Peter Pettigrew, unmasked came into the room.  
"You," Harry said furiously. Peter shivered slightly at the temperature in the room, and raised his wand. Before Harry or Buffy could make a move, they were stunned by his wand.

"Enervate." 

Buffy came around for the second time that day, quicker this time, having only been stunned. She found herself in another room, long and also richly furnished. Tall stained glassed windows lined one wall, hung with blood red velvet drapes. A long table ran down the centre of the room, dark wood, with matching chairs all around it. Buffy and Harry, who had also been awaken found themselves chained to two of these chairs at one end of the table. At the head of the table at their end, sat a man who they had both met, and the other chairs were filled with people Harry recognised as his death eaters, among them Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange.   
"Good evening to you," Lord Voldemort said silkily, "I hope you are well this evening. Please, don't mind me, eat up, I'm sure you are going to need to keep your strength up." He threw his head back, and laughed, a high cold cruel laugh that brought goose bumps to both Harry and Buffy's necks. The death eaters joined him in his laughter, and the room filled and echoed with their mirthless laughs. Neither of them touched any of the food laid out in front of them, they both knew better than that.  
"Suit yourselves," Voldemort said still chuckling, then snapping his fingers. Two masked men removed the food from the table.

"I expect you are wondering why I have brought you here." Voldemort said airily. "You have been in my custody for the previous two days, sleeping off the effects of the disarming we have had to take place. I expect you have already found out just how little power the two of you currently possess. I advise you not to try anything, you will be unsuccessful at any escape attempts." As if in response to this, both Harry and Buffy squirmed in their seats as if their chains would magically loosen. Voldemort chuckled lightly again. 

"Why didn't you kill us already?" Harry spat. "Don't tell me you've gone soft, you didn't have any problems killing my parents when the time came. If you're going to do it, just do it. You'll get what you want, I've got no power, just do it now!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry you disappoint me," Voldemort surveyed him. "If that was my intention, I assure you that you would indeed be dead. Fortunately for you, that was not my purpose in bringing you here."

"Then what do you want with us?" Buffy said venomously.   
"Ah yes the slayer," Voldemort said, narrowing his snake eyes. "But not just any slayer. I have heard tell of you, the longest surviving, the best. That which they all fear. You have power indeed, young one." Buffy spat at him.  
"She certainly feisty, isn't she?" Voldemort addressed his death eaters. "She will do nicely." He took a thick linen napkin and wiped the spit from the table. Then he turned back to harry and Buffy.  
"No, tonight I have brought you here to dine with me. Enjoy the surroundings Lucius has provided for you. You are the guests of honour tonight indeed." Voldemort motioned to Wormtail who stood a little behind him, and whispered in his ear. With a quick look, five men that neither Buffy or Harry recognised left the room with Wormtail.  
"Now, I have a proposition for," Voldemort announced, smiling a cold smile. "I would like for you to join me, the both of you to work at my right hand. With your power Harry, and your fighting skills, Slayer, we could be unstoppable. I have seen the both of you fight, and I believe that together, there would be no resistance. The power we would possess together would be infinite and infallible." Harry almost laughed.  
"Join you?" he said incredulously. "Are you joking? ARE YOU INSANE? MY PARENTS, SIRIUS , SO MANY PEOPLE DIED AT YOUR HAND AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JOIN YOU? Never, I would die before it." Voldemort turned to Buffy, smiling slightly.  
"I'm a slayer," she said, more controlled than Harry. "I could never align myself with filth like you. You're nothing to me, I have power, power you will never possess or understand."

Voldemort openly smiled indulgently. 

"You do not disappoint me," he said. "I did not expect any kind of willingness from either of you. So I thought I could provide a little incentive." He made a quite motion with his hand, and Wormtail and the five other death eaters entered the dining room, dragging three gagged and struggling people. Harry tried to stand up but his chains restricted him. He shut his eyes quickly, and covered his face with his hands. He took a few deep breaths, to regain his control, then removed his hands. His hands flew to his mouth, and he nearly heaved. Buffy sat frozen, motionless, as still as a person could be, if it were not for the tears that silently poured down her face.  
"Mommy?" she whispered. 

Harry could not speak as he looked into the fearful eyes of his parents. His mother and father, James and Lily Potter. 


	14. Rescue

Chapter 14 - Rescue

Back at Hogwarts, chaos had ensued. It was the day after they had gone missing, and Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt had arrived at Hogwarts.  
"We need to find them quickly," Dumbledore said, "There is no doubting who they have been taken by, but where is another matter. By now they could be anywhere."

"Are they even still alive?" Mad Eye Moody asked uncertainly. "I mean if Voldemort were to kill the lad while he's disarmed then the prophecy would be fulfilled."

"I doubt it," Dumbledore replied gravely. "Voldemort is unaware of the contents of the prophecy, and so he would be unwilling to strike him down immediately. If I know Voldemort, he will attempt to recruit."

"Well that won't be a problem then," Tonks said quickly. "I mean, harry and Buffy aren't going to join him, they've spent their lives fighting against evil." Dumbledore looked at his gnarled hands.  
"I fear for their safety, we do not know what Voldemort may be using to …convince them." he said. "That is why it imperative that we discover their location and make plans to launch an offensive. At that moment the door of his office burst open, and Sirius entered, followed by Faith and Giles.  
"Well, have you discovered where they are yet?" Sirius asked quickly. They took seats in the office.  
"We are just discussing the matter," Dumbledore said calmly. "We need to find where they might be kept, then assess the situation. We can then consider our options."

"Our options?" Faith said, her voice rising. "There is no option, we need to save them. I'm not leaving Buffy to fend for herself, she needs us."

"I understand that Faith," Dumbledore replied, still calm. "But we cannot enter a situation without knowing what kind of stronghold we are entering. Planning will be required and that takes time."

"We don't have that luxury," Sirius snapped, "My wife and my godson are prisoners who knows where, they could be dead already, or dying. We need to act now!"

"Calm down Sirius," Dumbledore said. "We will rescue them. You don't understand the dangers."

"I think it's you who doesn't understand," Giles said coldly. "Maybe this is what you do here, but where we are from we go into battle for our friends. Buffy has saved us countless times, and last year she took on your battle without question. You should be ashamed. " With that he rose and left the office, and Faith and Sirius followed casting dark looks at Dumbledore. 

"You were right Dumbledore," Shacklebolt said. Dumbledore sighed heavily.  
"I feared it would be so. They do not know what danger they are in. their love for Buffy and Harry clouds their judgement." Dumbledore said understandingly. "We will need to watch them, they will attempt to rescue them, and they will need our help."

  
"We need to find them," Sirius declared, when the three of them had returned to the Academy staff room. "They could be anywhere, but I think there's a few obvious locations. The old Riddle House, Malfoy manor, or any of the Death Eaters homes. We have to narrow it down. Then we can launch our attack."

"Who is going?" Xander asked, "I mean I'm definitely going, but who else."  
"Me," Sirius said grimly, "Xander then, Giles, Faith. I don't think we should involve the slayers."

"I'm coming," said Willow quickly, "You need me."   
"I'm coming too," said Oz.   
"We need more wand power," Sirius said dejectedly, "the Weasley's maybe, but I think they'd be loyal to Dumbledore…."

"We're coming," Ron said, entering the room, followed by Dawn and Hermione. "Harry's our best friend, there's np way we aren't coming to save him." Sirius opened hi mouth, but Dawn broke in. 

"That's my boyfriend and my sister in there," she said fiercely, "I'm going to save them, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Sirius looked resigned.   
"Ok, that will do." he said, "But we don't know where they are. Maybe we could send out spies to all of the places the could be, or erm…"

"Oooh Oooh, I've got it!" Willow said excitedly. "the slayer mark, I can trace Buffy using Faiths!"

She grabbed a map of Britain from the desk in the corner and opened it out. Placing a finger on Faith's unveiled slayer mark, she lifted her hand so it was about three inches over the map. The slayer mark glowed under her finger, and a tiny silvery ball of light flew from the mark to the map, landing on a certain point.  
"Buckinghamshire!" Sirius exclaimed looking at the mark on the map. "It's got to be Malfoy Manor! There's a public Floo situated near there, come on we've no time to waste!"


	15. Complete

Thanks to everyone that reviewed but I have a couple of questions. If u could answer them in ur next review I'd b grateful.

X-Lander1 - U said 'oh man, this sucks!' did u mean the story - no offence taken if u did - or the situation that Buffy and Harry are in?

Dragon Faere- u said not exactly happy, but exciting. Did u mean not exactly happy for Buffy and harry, or that u weren't happy with the story? Again I don't mind what you say. 

Chapter 15 - Complete

Harry shook madly as he beheld the scene in front of him. His parents were gagged but their eyes looked at him mournfully, trying to convey to him whatever it was they would've been saying. For harry the moment he saw his parents, alive, would go on for a lifetime, the split second lasting for hours. His father struggled against the bonds he held by, never taking his eyes off of his son, while his mother stood limply, a single tear rolling down her cheek at the sight of her son.

Buffy was silent, tears pouring down her face, sobbing as though her fragile body would break, but never not once breaking eye contact with her mother.   
"Well now, we have quite the predicament," Voldemort said rising from his seat. He strolled over to the Potters and Joyce Summers, and stood with them, James Potter still struggling.  
"I believe I have provided you will all the incentive you need." Voldemort said cruelly. Harry's head jerked up to look at Voldemort, his scar prickling furiously.

"How did you do it?" he snarled. "Dumbledore said it was impossible, that the dead could not be brought back from this kind of spell." Voldemort smiled smugly.  
"Well Dumbledore was wrong," he said slowly, and bitterly. "Your precious headmaster got it wrong. Here your parents stand before you, that which you desired most in the world, and you disbelieve it." He motioned to the death eaters and they removed the Potters gags.  
"Harry, don't do it," James Potter burst out urgently. "Don't-" He was cut off as the death eater quickly re-gagged him.

Lily Potter looked at her son in wonder.  
"Mum, I-" Harry began but words failed him.  
"That will do I think." Voldemort said. "Take them away." The death eaters dragged the Potters, and Joyce Summers from the room.  
"No!" Buffy yelled suddenly. "I didn't even get to speak to her, bring her back now!" Angrily she dashed her tears away from her face.   
"That all depends on the two of you," Voldemort answered. "You now have a proper choice. On one path you join me, become my loyal death eaters and I give you more power than you could imagine, and your parents. The other path is not so smooth. You are tortured and killed by me, as are your parents. Not much of a choice I would say. Now choose."

Harry closed his eyes, blocking from his mind his parents faces. He heard his father's words to him, telling him not to give in, but then he remembered the way they had looked at him, his parents, looking at their only son.   
As if out of no where, the words of Dumbledore echoed in his head from the past, from his fourth year.  
'Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy…' 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Buffy. Her eyes communicated the same feelings he was experiencing, a want, a duty to do the right thing, but at the same time a desire to be with his parents.  
"I….I…I don't…I mean I…" Harry stammered, uncertainly, "I can't…I don't think I can…..I mean"

"No," Buffy said clearly, though her voice shook a tiny bit. Both harry and Voldemort looked at her.  
"No, I won't join you," Buffy said defiantly. Harry found his voice.  
"Neither will I," he said quietly, hating himself. Voldemort looked at them angrily.  
"Then you choose death."

A loud bang echoed through the manor, and Voldemort's head snapped up.  
"What was that?" he asked furious, "Go and see what that wa-" Before he could finish his sentence, the grand doors that opened into the dining room flew open, and Sirius, followed by the Scoobies strode into the room.

Immediately, they began to fire curses, and the death eaters that were present fought back fiercely. Gilesnder and Faith physically disarmed as many death eaters as possible, whilst Willow, who's eyes had gone pitch black was taking out as many as she could manage. As for Sirius he was furiously duelling with both Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov., with an intensity harry had never seen in him before. The fact that Sirius had so much on the line caused him to put in more to the fight that he had ever done before.   
"STUPEFY!" he yelled and Dolohov was stunned and fell, and he faced Bellatrix.  
"My ickle baby cousin, back for another go," Bellatrix said in her baby speak, whilst firing a hex at him. "Come to save your little wife?" Sirius did not answer but fired relentless spells at her. Elsewhere, the others were not faring well. Faith and Giles were caught, tied by ropes from Malfoy's wand. Ron and Hermione were tied with them, and Willow, Oz, Xander and Dawn were backed into a corner by a huge mass of death eaters. Voldemort watched the scene, not lifting his wand once, just observing.

"STUPEFY!" Sirius yelled again, and Bellatrix was stunned by his spell. He looked around for where to turn next and finally realised the situation. Ropes flew from a death eater's wand and bound him, send him flying across the room, to land next to Faith and Giles.

"Well that was interesting I must say. Bravo," Voldemort said, clapping twice slowly. "More prisoners to kill, now who shall I begin with?"

"Leave them alone Tom," said a voice from the doorway, and harry looked and saw Dumbledore, emanating fury and power, more even than Harry had witnessed last year.  
"This is almost too easy," Voldemort smiled wickedly. "All of the people I want to kill, all in one place. You shouldn't have come here tonight Dumbledore." Dumbledore strode into the room, and behind him were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley, Charlie and Bill Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher. Harry felt a low swoop of hope in his stomach, at the sight of the best of the Aurors. At once they began to fire curses that bounced off of heavy stone walls. The prisoners were released, except for harry and Buffy who were chained and the battle began again. Voldemort joined in, he faced Dumbledore and they began to duel. Harry had never seen anything like it, their wands flashed as they moved faster than Harry had known it was possible and they duelled the length of the hall, curses flying around them as they did. It was an incredible sight.

Around the pair, the battle was closing, the Aurors being the victors and all the Death eaters present were subdued in some way. The Aurors raised their wand sand prepare to join Dumbledore but Voldemort was quick to apparate.  
"Sirius came forward to Dumbledore as soon as his duel was over.  
"Thank you," he said earnestly. "I apologise and thank you. We would've been dead if it weren't for you."

"That doesn't matter now," Dumbledore said benignly. He moved towards Harry and Buffy and with a simple charm removed their chains. Sirius stepped forward to help Buffy up, but she pushed him out of the way, and ran from the room, and Harry knowing exactly where she was going, stood on his shaking legs, and feeling incredibly uncertain, followed her.  
  
Harry ran down the passage following the echoing footsteps of Buffy before him. She ran down a flight of steps and then stopped dead. Harry nearly ran into her, but slowed himself and stopped also. Before them was a thick metal door, with a small hatch in it. Carefully, as though she were walking on egg shells, Buffy walked forward and raised a shaking hand to door handle. She gripped it, and turned it but it would not open. Harry came forward and raised hand to the handle, undoing the lock, with his already returning power. He moved back, unsure, and Buffy pushed the door open. 

Buffy darted forward and threw herself at her mother, sobbing unrestrainedly into her shoulder.   
"Oh god I missed you, I missed you so much," she whispered, as her mother stroked her mussed hair, also crying. 

Harry stood in the doorway and looked at his parents. It was s strange feeling, he thought, two people who he had thought about and wanted constantly, and now he didn't know what to do. It was his mother that made the first move, breaking the silence between the three and crossing the room to hug her son.  
"Harry?" she asked shakily. "My Harry, my son?" Tears fell from her cheeks onto his shoulder and seeped through to his kin. He began to cry, hugging his mother back with all the strength he could muster.  
"My mother," he said, pulling back so he could look at her. Joy filled his being, it felt that something which had been missing from him was finally there, he was whole, and nothing could touch his happiness.  
Harry's father came forward, and also hugged his son. He was crying too, as he looked proudly at his son, ruffling his hair, in the same way Harry had seen him do with his own all those years ago, and this made Harry grin til his face felt like it would split.  
"I never thought I would see you again," he murmured, "When Voldemort came that day, I thought 'I'm never going to see my son again.' But you're here, my son, Harry." 

Dimly, Harry heard the sounds of the others following his and Buffy's steps down to the dungeons, and he and his parents turned to look. Sirius was first.  
"Buffy? Harry? Are you down here?" he called, "What's going on?" He froze in the doorway of the room, just froze, like someone had flicked a switch on the scene.   
"James?" he said uncertainly. Then he collapsed. 


	16. Reunited

I have had a lot of reviews that are asking about me bringing back the Potters and Joyce Summers, so I thought I would explain myself. I thought for a while about bringing them back, wanting to because it's the greatest thing that could happen for Harry and Sirius, but I did question whether it would be too predictable, and not work with the story. But then I decided to anyway, since its my story, what I want goes, and also, my favourite part in the whole 766 pages of OotP was 'Snape's Worst Memory' where we saw James and Lily. 

Yes, they are real and thanks to everyone who reviewed. 

Oh and obviously it wasn't the last chapter, since here we are. The name complete referred to the feeling Harry felt when he was with his parents. 

Chapter 16 - Reunited

Harry and his father ran forward to Sirius who had fallen hard onto the stone floor. To Harry's relief he was still breathing, he had just fainted. Harry heard more people coming into the dungeon, and stopping in the doorway. He didn't know who it was, he was only vaguely aware of Dawn running to her mother, he was focusing on the fact that he was supporting Sirius with his father. His father. 

Together they dragged him to the side of he dungeon where there was a wooden bench, and laid him on it. Gradually he came around, and for a moment Harry thought he would faint again at the sight of James. At first he didn't focus but then he did and he sat up quickly, hitting his head on a shelf of stone above him. He ignored it and just stared openly at James.  
"What the-" he began but broke off. "Prongs? No way, there's no way. I can't believe it."

"Believe it," James said quietly, smiling at his best friend.   
"And Lily?" Sirius said turning to her. "You're both here? But how, why?"

"Voldemort brought them back," Harry said, "He wanted me and Buffy to join him, and offered us this, to tempt us. He was going to kill us, before you got here."

Sirius stood up and hugged James, then just stood back and exulted in looking at him. He was crying, and so was James.  
"Sixteen years," Sirius said, his eye shining. "It's been a while."

"A long time," James agreed. Behind him, Harry saw Dumbledore enter the room, followed by Willow, Giles, Oz, Faith and Xander.

For the first time Harry saw Dumbledore speechless, completely flabbergasted by the scene in front of him.   
"I think it best we return to Hogwarts," he said, after regaining his composure. "Ministry Aurors have arrived to take care of the death eaters." On the floor lay a wooden stick, and Dumbledore picked it up, and muttering 'portus' turned it into a portkey. All at once, they took hold of the stick and left Malfoy Manor.  
  
They all landed, and were knocked off of their feet in the Scooby Staffroom. Cordelia sat waiting impatiently for them, a worried frown on her face.  
"You're back! And all alive!" she exclaimed, coming to help Xander up. "Mrs Summers?!" Joyce smiled weakly at her, as she got up with the help of Buffy and Dawn.   
"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes piercing Harry. Harry swallowed.  
"We were taken at the Ball, but I don't remember much after that, until I woke up in a room, and Buffy was there too, and then they took us to the dining room, and we sat at the dining table." Harry said, "And we didn't have any powers, they'd taken them away, and we were chained. All the death eaters were there, and Voldemort. And he said he wanted us to join him, to give him the use of our powers. And we refused but he said he had something that would convince us. And then he brought out our parents." Harry stopped, not wanting to continue. He didn't want to have to say that he hadn't chosen his parents.  
And then what happened?" Dumbledore asked, stilling looking harry in a searching way. Harry sighed.  
"They took them away, to the dungeon, and he gave us the choice again," Harry stammered. "He offered us our parents if we joined him, or death. And so we chose." Dumbledore looked at him swiftly.  
"We chose," Harry said slowly, not looking at anyone, "And then Sirius and the others came."

"It's okay," James said to his son. "I know what your decision was and I'm proud of you." Harry looked at him gratefully. 

"So Voldemort attempted to recruit you." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "We should have expected it. Never mind, things turned out for the best. Lily and James, it's good to see you again. And Mrs Summers it's nice to meet you. I'm afraid I will have to deal with Fudge. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he swept out of the room.

"So where do we start?" James said laughing, to his son. "You've got sixteen years to catch us up on."

Harry grinned, and he, Sirius and his parents sat on one of the sofas.   
"When Voldemort tried to kill me the curse rebounded on me, just leaving me with this scar, but nearly killing him. I went to live with the Dursleys after you were killed," he said, and was pleased to see his parents looks of distaste. "They weren't too thrilled about it either, but they kept me. They were hoping to stop me from being a wizard, to 'stamp out all that nonsense' Uncle Vernon said, so I didn't even know about all of this until I was eleven, when Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard. And then I came to Hogwarts. I met Voldemort in my first year, in his weakened form, he tried to steal the Philosophers Stone to get his strength back, but we stopped him. My second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, but we killed the basilisk and stopped the past memory of Voldemort from killing the muggle borns." He looked at Sirius and grinned.  
"And then my third year, I heard this convicted killer had got out of Azkaban and was after me," he said still grinning. "It was Sirius, and then I heard that it was him who had betrayed you to Voldemort."

"What?" James exclaimed. "You went to Azkaban?" Sirius nodded slightly.  
"Fourteen years," he said. "They thought I'd been the secret keeper, and when I tracked down Wormtail, he killed a street full of muggles and put the blame on me. I got carted off to Azkaban, but I got out." James shook his head in amazement, then looked expectantly at Harry.

"I vowed to track down Sirius and kill him, and one night this big black dog grabbed Ron and took him into the Shrieking Shack, and we followed and it was Sirius. And I was going to kill him, but Lupin showed up, and we found out the truth. But Pettigrew got away, and Sirius had to go on the run."

"Where is Lupin?" James asked jovially. Sirius looked at him, no longer smiling.  
"He's dead," he said softly. "Last year, he died in the battle." James bowed his head. 

"Not Remus?" Lily said sadly. "Oh God." A minute passed in silence as they remembered their old friend.  
"He was the best one of all of us." James said quietly. "Please continue Harry." So Harry did haltingly.  
"In my fourth year we had the Tri Wizard at Hogwarts, and Voldemort had me entered. I did the first two tasks, then the last came and it was a maze, and I reached the cup at the same time as Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts candidate. And we took the cup, but it was a Portkey, and we were taken to Voldemort, and he killed Cedric, and returned his past powers using my blood and his father bone and Wormtail's hand. Then we duelled and I saw you." Harry remembered that time as if were yesterday.  
"I mean I saw the echoes of you , and you told me to run, and I did, and I got away," he said frowning. "But Voldemort was returned to power. The my fifth year began and I was having all these dreams where I saw what Voldemort saw, we were linked by the curse. And everyone said that I was a liar, Fudge wouldn't believe that Voldemort had returned. Then I had a vision of Sirius being tortured at the Ministry, and so we went but it wasn't real and we fought the death eaters, because they wanted the Prophecy. And then Sirius, and Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley came to save us, but Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange . And the Dumbledore came-"

"Wait a minute," Lily interjected. "Did you say Sirius was killed?"

"Just wait," Sirius said, "All will be explained." He and Harry laughed. 

"Dumbledore came and I chased Lestrange to kill her, and Voldemort came to the Ministry, but Dumbledore protected me, and Fudge saw Voldemort. Then I was told about the Prophecy." Harry explained. "And that was really hard. But then, in the summer, Buffy showed up at my house with Giles and we found out she was the slayer and then the Scoobies came to Hogwarts and they joined our side. And Willow, she's a Wicca, brought Sirius back, and he was pardoned and came to teach at Hogwarts."

"Padfoot, a teacher?" James said incredulously. Sirius laughed.

"Hey I was a good teacher," he said defensively, "Still am in fact."

"And then there was the Battle, and we lost Lupin. But my new powers came, and Voldemort fled from Hogwarts. Then in the next summer Sirius got married and then me and Buffy were kidnapped and brought to you, and that's it."   
Lily and James were silent.  
"I couldn't be any prouder of you," Lily said, and James nodded. Harry grinned, nearly bursting with pride.  
"But a few questions," James said, "First of all, who is we? You said 'we stopped Voldemort.'" Harry beckoned to Ron and Hermione who had been standing awkwardly, not having a particular group to join with.

"These are my best friends, Ron and Hermione." Harry introduced them. "They were with me whenever I was in trouble."

"It's nice to meet you," Lily said shaking their hands. Then she looked at Ron. "Are you a Weasley?"

Ron chuckled.  
"I am," he said. Lily smiled.

"I knew your mother and father," she said, "Molly and Arthur, lovely people." Ron smiled proudly.

James also shook hands with them.  
"And did you say Sirius got married?" he asked.  
"I did," Sirius confirmed.  
"You, who could never find someone who could tie you down," James said disbelievingly.  
"Well it had to be someone special," Sirius said, "I couldn't marry just anyone. So I married a Slayer."

"You married the Slayer?" Lily said. "Buffy?" 

"How do you know about Buffy?" Sirius said frowning.  
"We were locked up for a week with Joyce," Lily explained. "We got through it by telling each other about our families." Sirius looked worried.  
"What exactly did you tell her about me?" he said nervously. "that's my mother in law." James laughed.  
"You know the usual, about the times we used to curse Snape and that time you snuck up to the Girl's dormitories," he said innocently, winking at Harry. Sirius looked mortified. At that moment, Buffy came over, followed by her mother and Dawn. She took Sirius' hand.  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet my husband, Sirius" she said and Sirius shook Joyce's hand nervously.   
"It's nice to meet you," she said kindly. "It's nice to see my daughter finally found someone who wasn't a vampire to settle down with."

"Mom!" Buffy admonished. 

"I've heard so much about you from James and Lily," she continued.

"Really?" said Sirius, shooting a look at James. "What did they tell you then?"

"Oh nothing but the best," Joyce replied, "How you were their best friend and you were godfather to Harry." Sirius visibly relaxed.

"I guess it's my turn to do introductions," he said, "James, Lily this is Buffy, my wife. Buffy, my best friends in the whole world." Buffy leant and hugged them both, to their surprise and delight.  
"You must come and stay with us," she said warmly. "I can't wait to get home, two nights in that manor was way too much."

"We'd best go now then," Sirius said. James and Lily looked awkwardly at him, glancing at their son.  
"Of course Harry is coming," Sirius said. "Grimmauld Place is his home anyway, and Dawn too." 

"You're living there?" James asked bemusedly. "I thought you hated it?"

"Well I did," Sirius said, "But my old mum had no one to leave it to but me. You should see the place." He took the Floo powder from the top of the staff room fireplace and offered it around. One by one, James, Lily, Joyce, Dawn, Buffy, Harry and Sirius left Hogwarts for Grimmauld Place.   



	17. Reacquainted

****

Chapter 17 - Reacquainted 

"My son the youngest seeker for Gryffindor for a century?" James said excitedly. "And house cup winner for the last five years? And you have the marauders map?" He laughed.  
"Just like me and Sirius when we were at Hogwarts."

Harry and his parents sat in their room late that night talking. They talked about everything, every tiny detail of Harry's life to date, nothing was too small as the Potter's wanted to learn everything they could about their only son.

"And you know about the Prophecy?" James asked. "We hoped that it wasn't you, that you wouldn't be the one."

"Well I was," Harry said, "I found out two years ago, after Sirius died. That I would be marked by him, and that I alone would be able to destroy him or I would die. It wasn't easy."  
"We didn't expect it would be," Lily said. "When we heard about it, it was like a shadow had been cast over our lives. Imagine, we had just received a new son and to be told that he has to be the one who will protect the rest of the world."

"I heard you, you know," Harry said suddenly. "When I first came into contact with a dementors, I heard when you died. I heard you try to protect me. That's why he died, Voldemort, because of the protection you gave me, by dying." Lily looked at him through her bright green eyes, so much like his own.  
"You were just a baby, one year old, and so innocent. My son. What else could I have done." she said softly.   
"I never thought I'd have parents," Harry said, opening up to his parents more than he had anyone. "I never thought I'd be part of a proper family, like Ron was. Sirius was great, he was like my father, and my brother all in one. But I still wanted my real parents. And now you're here."

"Looks like we're here to stay," James said. "We'll see about getting a house, near here, see about getting our lives back together, and then we can be a family, once again."

The next day, everyone from Grimmauld Place returned to Hogwarts, for breakfast. When Harry entered the Great Hall with his parents, complete silence fell. The people that had stayed for Christmas were standing up to see these people, and the silence was broken with people asking each other if that was who they thought it was. Harry was to sit at the top table with his parent's as they didn't want to be parted with their son. When they sat down, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"We have some more visitors," he said, gesturing to them, a broad smile lifting the ends of his moustache. "Lily and James Potter who will be staying with us." Noise broke out and the students discussed the latest development. Harry and his parents laughed at this.

"Didn't know we were so famous," James said casually.   
  
The freedom of the Christmas Holidays gave Harry time to spend with his parents. He went into Hogsmeade with his mother, to do some Christmas shopping, whilst Sirius and James spent some time getting reacquainted.   
"So we're famous?" James said. "And Harry's known as the Boy that Lived? Incredible."

"Harry doesn't exactly feel that way," Sirius said sympathetically. "He told me that the day he found out about being a Wizard, Hagrid took him to the Leaky Cauldron and he was greeted by all these people, thanking him. He said it was terrible, he didn't even know what he'd done."

"I wish I'd been here," James said, "I mean, I know he's alive because we died, but I really wish I'd seen him grow up."

"He's a good kid, a great kid, the best," Sirius affirmed. "You couldn't have asked for a better one."

"Thanks," James said suddenly, "For being a father to him when I couldn't. That's what he said, that you were like a father to him."

"Really?" said Sirius delightedly. "Well it was great. He's so much like you, sometimes I forgot that he wasn't. He's better than us though, more disciplined, though he has your invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. He has got into some trouble, Snape hates him."

"Snape?" James said frowning.

"He teaches potions," Sirius said grudgingly. "He always wanted the Dark Arts job, so imagine his face when I got it!" James and Sirius laughed. 

"I always thought he'd turn out to be a death eater," James said musingly.   
"He did," Sirius confirmed, "But then he weaselled his way back in with Dumbledore, said that he'd changed. And he's been making Harry's life difficult, honouring your memory or something."

"Where is he?" James asked, "I would've noticed him at breakfast. I saw McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and the others, but not Snape."

"Dunno," Sirius said, "He'll be back for Christmas, I heard Dumbledore say. Anyway, did Harry tell you about his seeker position?"

"Yeah, does he fly well?" James asked eagerly. Sirius nodded.  
"He's better than you even, he's only ever lost one match, and that was when Dementors showed up on the pitch."  
"I can't wait to fly again!" James exclaimed, "There's so much I can't wait to do."

"Where were you?" Sirius blurted out, "I mean when you were dead, where were you. I was in some bad dimension."

James cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well to be honest, it was heaven I think," he said, "Somewhere happy, and warm and Lily was with me."

"then you're not happy to be back really," Sirius said slowly, " Buffy was in heaven and she said being torn out of there was the most painful experience."

"It was," James said carefully, "And a week of being locked up after that made it all the worse. The only thing that kept us going was the thought that soon we would see Harry and you. But I am glad to be back, I have a son and my best friend."

"I suppose it was different for Buffy," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I mean her mother was dead, and all she did was fight demons and watch her friends die, she had nothing to look forward to."

"All I know is that when we were in heaven, we were waiting for Harry and you to come and join us." James explained. "I'm happy that I am with the two of you, and if that means giving up heaven, then fair enough."

In the mean time, Buffy and Dawn were spending time with their mother, in the Scooby Staffroom.  
"You died again?" Joyce said. "But you saved dawn, you protected her from all those people, I'm so proud of you Buffy." She hugged her daughter.

"And we activated all the slayers," Dawn said excitedly, and there was a huge fight in the hell mouth and now there's no more Sunnydale."

"Both my girls so grown up," Joyce said softly.

"I'm a married woman now," Buffy said proudly, "Did you like Sirius? Honestly."

"Yes he seemed very nice, and I've heard so much about him from Lily and James it's impossible not to."

Buffy grinned.

The next day, the 19th, James and Lily decided it was time to visit the Dursleys, to let them know Harry wouldn't be returning. Harry did not want to miss out on this opportunity to see the Dursleys faces. 

They apparated there, shortly after seeing Dumbledore who gave Lily and James back their wands. Both of them were amazed to see Harry's power, when he showed them what he could do.  
The rang the doorbell of the Dursleys, and both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came to answer the door. On seeing the Potters, they froze.  
"Hello Petunia," Lily said, in a cold voice that harry had not heard his mother use before. "Mind if we come in." Without awaiting an answer, she, James and Harry entered the house. They sat themselves in the living room.

"What- How?" Uncle Vernon said flustered, as his face turned purple and veins popped out of his neck. 

"Vernon," James greeted coolly. "We thought you might be interested to know that myself and Lily are in fact alive again." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were furiously silent as they beheld the Potters.

"We wanted to _thank_ you for taking care of Harry so well these years," Lily said sarcastically. "He won't be returning here." With that, the Potters left. 


	18. A Family Christmas

****

Chapter 18 - A Family Christmas

After their visit to the Dursleys, the Potters left Hogwarts, to go and stay at Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Sirius and Buffy had invited them to stay, along with Joyce, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. Together they were to celebrate Christmas. Faith had gone with Robin to meet his parents and spend Christmas with them.   


Harry gradually got to know his parents, his mother was the kindest person, she couldn't bear to see anyone hurt and was generous, but to anyone that hurt her family she was as cold as ice, as she had been to the Dursleys. His father was just like Sirius, except when the two were together they were doubly fun. Harry could see how close his father was to Sirius. His mother became fast friends with Joyce and Buffy. He really felt like part of a family now, his parents were exactly the people he had hoped they would be, and he could see why he had been complimented many times by comparisons to them. 

With the help of Lily's magic and Joyce, Buffy prepared Christmas Dinner for them, a traditional turkey with all the trimmings. Before they began to eat, Giles' stood up, holding his glass of mulled wine.   
"Being an Englishman, I didn't celebrate Thanksgiving until I moved to America, but I can see how important it is to be thankful for our lives." he said seriously. "And since we missed Thanksgiving this year, we should all take turns to say what we are thankful for." At the nods of all those around the table, he continued. 

"I'll begin," he said, "I am thankful that we are all together, and we are able to have been so successful with the Slayers Academy, and that we have the ability to do that."

"I'm thankful for my daughter," Joyce said, and that I can see them grow up, and be with them."

"I'm thankful for my mom, and my sister and all my extended family," Dawn said.

"I'm thankful for Xander and the shoes he bought me," Cordelia said, and they all chuckled.  
"I'm thankful for Cordy, and that Buffy and Harry can have their parents." Xander said.  
"I'm thankful for finding Oz again, and that my friends can always be my friends no matter what happens." Willow said. 

"I'm thankful for Wills, and that it really is a small world." Oz said. 

"I'm thankful for Sirius and my mom, and my sister, and that we are all here together, after a long battle," Buffy said.  
"I'm thankful for Buffy," Sirius said, "And my godson, and my two best friends."

"I'm thankful for my son," Lily said simply.   
"I'm thankful for my mum and dad, and Sirius and Buffy and Dawn….and everyone really!" Harry said.

"I'm thankful for my wife and son, and my best friend. And for second chances. " James said.

"Lets raise our glasses to our friends who can't be with us," Buffy suggested and they all raised their glasses.  
"To Remus," Sirius said.  
"To Spike and Anya," Buffy said, and they all drank their mulled wine.  
"Let's eat!" Dawn exclaimed.

After dinner, Sirius, James and Harry went into the garden so James could finally fly again. Harry proudly showed him his Firebolt.

"Incredible," James said, examining it carefully. "In my day, Cleansweep Two's were the thing to be seen on. But this is something else." 

"Sirius bought it for me," Harry revealed, "The year he escaped Azkaban."

James mounted the broom he had borrowed from Sirius and the three of them soared into the air, not visible to muggles due to the muggle precautions Sirius' father had put on the house all those years ago. 

"I've missed this," James yelled excitedly. Watching his father, Harry could see that he was indeed an 'excellent Quidditch player' as Professor McGonagall had said so many years ago. 

The three of them raced from one end of the garden to the other. After a while, Sirius took some apples form the kitchen and they took turns throwing them for one another, swapping brooms so they could all have a go on the Firebolt. 

"He's an exceptional flyer," James murmured to Sirius as he watched his son fly. "Incredible reflexes, he's much better than I was."

"You should see him as seeker," Sirius said, as Harry went into a deep dive to retrieve an apple. "He is incredibly talented."

Three days after Christmas Day, Harry received a letter from Ron. It read:

  
Hey Harry! Hope you're having a great Christmas and that you got my present.   
Mine was really good, the whole family was there, even Percy and it was good to all

be together again, though Fred and George kept trying out their new products on 

Percy! Said he was their guinea pig or something. Anyway, the real reason I'm writing

is that we are having a New Years party at the Burrow, and wondered if you all wanted 

to come. Mum's invited loads of people, it should be really good! Send Hedwig back 

with a reply soon.  
Ron

Harry ran downstairs where everyone was having breakfast, and told them about the party. They all agreed that it was a fantastic idea, and Harry quickly scrawled a reply to Ron before leaving Grimmauld Place with his parents.

That day they were going to a Muggle Estate Agents, to look at a few properties that were near Sirius and Buffy's house.

They decided to walk there, and on the way Harry had the chance to ask a couple of questions he had been wondering about.

"Where did you work when you were alive?" Harry asked.  
"I was an Auror for the Ministry," James revealed. "When I spoke to Fudge he said that they want me to come back and work for them again, after I get 'settled back into life' he said." Harry grinned.  
"That's what I'm planning to do when I leave Hogwarts!" he exclaimed. "Now you can help me with all of my exams and stuff. Is it very difficult?"

"Quite difficult, yes," James admitted, "But you should have no trouble, you're practically an Auror as it is, you've faced Voldemort more times than all of the Aurors put together."  
How about you mum?" Harry said, enjoying being able to say 'mum.' 

"I was a teacher," she said, "At Hogwarts actually, I taught Runes. But there's already a teacher at Hogwarts now, so I won't be doing that. I was thinking about doing something for the Slayers Academy, Rupert said they needed someone to be part of the new Watchers Council, to organise Watchers duties. I think I'll probably do it, it'll mean I'll be at Hogwarts." 

Shortly they arrived at the Estate Agents, and they spent the afternoon looking at three different house. Harry liked the second one they saw, it was round the corner from Grimmauld Place, had four bedrooms and a big garden that he could fly in. They promised to contact the Estate Agent soon with a decision, and returned to Grimmauld Place. 


	19. New Year

****

A lot of you have been asking about Remus. I'm sorry but I have no plans to bring him back. That's not because I don't like him, because I do. But I can't find a reason for him to come back. Sirius came back because Harry had nobody and also I love Buffy/Sirius pairings so he had to, and James and Lily came back to give Harry a difficult choice, and also because I wanted him to have some happiness finally. I'm sorry to all the Lupin fans but he won't be making a return. 

Chapter 19 - New Year

The Scoobies travelled to the Burrow by the Floo network, arriving in the kitchen fireplace. Buffy and Dawn were thrilled to be going to a party where they could wear muggle clothes, and so they were slightly late waiting for them to get ready.

"Welcome!" Mrs Weasley bustled around, resplendent in dark purple robes, brushing soot off them with a huge clothes brush, whilst stirring something that sat on the fire in a cauldron.   
"Lily, James, it's so good to see you," Mrs Weasley said, once they had all arrived. "I'm so glad you can be with us again. And you must be Mrs. Summers, it's nice to meet you.

"Call me Joyce," Joyce said warmly. "Thank you for inviting us." Mr Weasley came into the kitchen to greet the guests. He too welcomed them, especially the Potters.  
"Come through, come through," he said, "Everyone is in the garden, we put a heating spell around the entire house." When they walked outside, it was like a warm summers evening. The darkness was made up for by the bushes being filled with glowing fairies, which lit up the large garden. A lot of people were in the garden, clustered in groups, with a huge buffet down one side of the garden. Harry saw many people he knew including all the Hogwarts Professors and many of the Order that he had met in the previous years. Harry saw Ron and Hermione with the Weasleys and he and Dawn went to join them.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hey Dawn!" Harry was greeted by the Weasleys and Seamus, Dean and Neville who had been invited to the party along with their families.   
Fred and George were demonstrating their latest creation for their Joke Shop. By the look of the new dragon skin boots they were doing, business was booming.  
"Now, imagine Fred is a poor student who hasn't done his homework," George announced. "He comes to his lesson but he hasn't done the work and his teacher won't be very pleased." 

Fred was wearing what looked like Percy's glasses and Ron's Head Boy badge, and carrying a stack of books.

"He doesn't know what to do, but then he remembers his Weasley Wizard Products. So he takes this tablet."   
Fred held up a growing green tablet and then swallowed it. He began to shrink, til he was only about as tall as Harry's knee.   
"He shrinks, giving him enough time to escape the classroom, then he can go and do whatever he feels like!" After a few moments, Fred began to grow again, until he was normal sized. They all applauded.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Fred bowing and causing Percy's spectacles to fall on the floor and shatter. "Only 5 sickles a tablet, a bargain!" Harry laughed, then went over to join his parents, who were talking with Buffy, Sirius and Mad Eye Moody.

"So you'll be back with the Ministry then?" growled Moody. "Good, good, we need some more from the Order to cope with that blasted fool Fudge. You know, he expects to have two Aurors protecting him all the time now? As if he's a target!" James and Harry walked over to join a few of the Hogwarts teachers.

"Lily, James," Professor McGonagall greeted warmly, "Good to see you again." Harry looked around the circle and noticed that Professor Snape was present. At Professor McGonagall's words, his head had snapped up and his eyes were fixed on James malevolently.  
"You," he spat. He was looking at James with more hatred than Harry had seen him look at anyone, even Sirius.

"Good to see you too, Severus," James said with a very fixed smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Snape said viciously.

"That dead thing wasn't as permanent as you had hoped. I could ask the same for you." James said coldly.

"I was invited." Snape said, narrowing his eyes.  
"Bet your _other_ friends weren't too happy about that," James said. Harry looked between them

"Dad, come on," Harry said quickly, "Let's go and meet the new members of the Order, I can introduce you." 

"Slime ball," James muttered as they walked off. "Sneaking his way back in with Dumbledore. Reckoned he was reformed. Rubbish. Once a death eater always a death eater."

"Dad, just leave it," Harry said. "Look he's my teacher, and will be until the end of this year. He's horrible enough as it is, without you adding to it."

"I'm sorry," James said ashamed. "Sirius told me that as well. It's just I can't stand him. We've hated each other from the moment we set eyes on each other, its just the way it is."

"I'm not Snapes biggest fan wither, it was partly his fault that Sirius died two years ago. He kept taunting Sirius about not being useful for the Order, causing Sirius to come and rescue me when we trapped at the Ministry." Harry said.   
"Sirius would've come anyway," James said. "Though Snape's still a git."

Harry and James approached a group of Aurors, most of who Harry knew. 

"Lily and James! It's so good to see you!" Emmeline Vance said, shaking both their hands. "We heard you were back." They were greeted by all the Aurors: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge and a few others Harry didn't know. He introduced them to Tonks, who promptly fell over when reaching to shake their hands.   
They began a discussion that ventured between what Voldemort's plans might be, and what an idiot Fudge was. Harry and James mostly listened, but Harry could tell that his father was itching to be able to join in again. Harry left his father and turned to leave, walking into something huge and solid.  
"Hagrid!" said Harry looking up at him.

"Alright 'Arry" Hagrid said, "Just come over to say hello to yeh mum and dad, didn' get a proper chance at 'Ogwarts." 

Harry grinned then went to join Sirius and Buffy who were standing with Dawn and Joyce. 

"Dads getting settled in with his Auror friends," Harry said still grinning. 

"He's still going to be an Auror?" Sirius said. "Makes sense, he was damn good at it, hated the Dark Arts, your dad."

"Hated Snape too," Harry said grinning. "I thought Snape hated you and me, but compared to his feelings towards my dad…."

"I told you," Sirius said, putting his arm around Buffy. "They despised each other. Best day of Snape's life was probably when he heard that your dad was dead. Should be interesting if your dad sticks around Hogwarts for a while."

"C'mon Harry, Fred just turned green!" Dawn exclaimed, pulling him over towards the other young people.

At about two minutes to midnight, everyone at the party, about seventy people, all friends of the Weasleys gathered in a big circle to greet the new year.

"Twenty!…nineteen!…eighteen!" they all shouted, counting down the last seconds. Harry looked around the circle, everybody's faces flushed and lit by the large bonfire that crackled in the centre of the circle. Harry knew many of the people, the Scoobies, the members of the Order, his family, the Hogwarts teachers, Dumbledore who had turned up late due to urgent business and apologising profusely. 

"Five!…four!…three!….two!….one!" they yelled. "Happy New Year!" Everybody turned to hug or shake the hands of the people next to them in circle. Harry had his cheek kissed by his mother, and was hugged by his father. He knew that his parent felt the same way he did, that the new year meant new things for all of them. Harry was entering the new year full of a hope and promise that he had never before had. 


	20. Flobberworms

This might be a bit disjointed as I haven't written this story in a while, so my memory is confused with the other story. Read and review anyway!! 

**Chapter 20 –  Flobber Worms **

Harry's return to Hogwarts followed the New Year, and he was accompanied by his parents, who were going to spend sometime at Hogwarts before starting work again. To Harry's delight they had bought the house he had liked, but they couldn't move in for a few weeks so they were staying at Hogwarts.   
Walking into the Great Hall at Hogwarts was surreal for Harry. He had seen the students gawp at visitors before, when Buffy and the Scoobies came, they had stared then, and when he had come back from Voldemort's rebirth and when they had all thought he was a liar. Even when Sirius showed up didn't compare to this.   
He had almost forgotten that it would happen, he had got so used to having his parents, and he didn't realise just how famous they were. When they entered the Hall, him, his parents, Sirius, Buffy, Joyce and Dawn, everyone stood up. People clambered on tables to get a better view of the Potters. A few people screamed, one Hufflepuff first year fainted.   
James and Lily took it all in their stride, and calmly approached the staff table, where they took two seats next to Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore smiled broadly at them, and Harry, taking his place at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, noticed the looks of deep loathing Snape was throwing James. He smirked to himself, and turned to talk to Ron as the Hall erupted in chaos.   
Dumbledore stood up and clapped him hands, a booming noise which quieted everyone down instantly. The students watched Dumbledore beadily, waiting to hear the latest explanation. 

"Welcome back everyone," Dumbledore said, surveying them all, still smiling broadly. "A new year at Hogwarts has brought new arrivals to our midst, the Potters who will be staying with us for an unknown amount of time." Whispers broke out again, but gradually quieted down with Dumbledore clearing his throat.   
 "The Potters return is a mysterious one, but one for which we are very thankful. People come back from the dead seems to be something that is becoming quite common." Dumbledore glanced at Sirius and Buffy. "I ask you not to fear them; they are not ghosts I assure you, but real people. Also present at Hogwarts is Joyce Summers, another visitor we have currently. I ask you to all show our visitors the courtesy that we pride ourselves on having at Hogwarts." He sat down and a babble of voices broke out. Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering to Crabbe and Goyle, but even that couldn't bring Harry down. He wouldn't have to endure Malfoys taunts about his parents anymore. 

Harry's first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Sirius and Harry was surprised to see his father seated at the back of the room. Harry approached him

"What are you doing here?" he asked. James arched an eyebrow.

 "Had to see Padfoot teach," James said wickedly. "Too good to miss." Harry took his seat at the front of the class, and as Sirius entered he saw that his Godfather was also thrown by James' appearance. As he taught the class, he kept eyeing James warily, as if he were about to pull some stunt that would disrupt the class. He set them a practical task, working in pairs at jinxing and then de-jinxing one another, and James came to the front of the class. 

 "I'm impressed," James admitted. "Though it was a bit disconcerting to have you glaring at me." Sirius smiled.   
 "I'm remembering what you used to pull in our lessons," he said, his eyes sparkling at the happy memories. "Remember that time we filled Snape's desk with flobberworms?!" Sirius and James laughed, as did Harry and Ron nearby.   
 "Just don't pull anything like that in my lessons," Sirius said, mock-severely. "My students have the utmost respect for me and they-" He was broken off by the fact that he was suddenly hit by the full body bind.   
 "Oh, I'm sorry Professor," Neville gasped as he came rushing forward. "I was trying to get Dean." James, Ron and Harry just laughed harder as Sirius lay on the floor, unable to move. 

Having James and Lily at Hogwarts was both strange and amazing for Harry. The only problem he had was Snape. Trying to get through Snapes lessons now was even more difficult. Snape had apparently taken James' return as a personal insult, and was taking this out on Harry. His vindictiveness had reached new levels, which was not been helped by the appearance of flobberworms in his desk. Harry asked James and Sirius about this, but they had denied knowledge of it, but Harry wasn't sure he believed them. 

A week after their return to Hogwarts, Buffy and Sirius decided to have a party.   
 "Just for adults," she said. "The others have got their studies to be thinking about, plus they can't leave Hogwarts. I'll do the cooking, and Lily has offered to help."

 "Good," said Sirius. "We'll make it a dinner party, formal. Lily and James will be coming of course, and Giles and your mother, and Willow and Dan, Cordelia and Xander, Faith and Robin."

 "The Weasleys," Buffy said. "I don't suppose Dumbledore would have the time. Maybe Moody and Tonks?" Sirius shook his head.   
 "From what Tonks said the last time I spoke to her, she won't have the time. Fudge is working them all overtime. She won't have the time to spare, neither will Moody."

"That will do then," Buffy decided. "I'll have to ask Lily about what to cook, she's better at the magical cooking thing than me." 


	21. Confrontations

Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, been kinda caught up in Changes, and then Redemption. Go read them if u haven't, especially Redemption, I'm really proud of it.

Here you go, Foxyloxy, now u can keep reading my fanfics!

**Chapter 21 – Confrontations **

The night of the dinner party came, and Buffy and Lily were cooking frantically before everyone arrived. The party was also to be a farewell party, as Joyce was going back to America for a short time to sort out her affairs and to visit some old friends. Joyce turned up a little early, and seeing Buffy in a panic, sent her off to get ready, while she continued cooking with Lily.

At seven thirty, Buffy emerged from her and Sirius' room, having bathed, wearing pale pink dress robes. Sirius kissed her gently on the cheek when he saw her, and she followed him into the recreation room, where he and James were playing pool. Sirius had got the hang of the game and was delighted to have James to play against, a person he could easily beat. Buffy watched them peaceably for a while, before heading to the kitchen to help Lily and Joyce. 

"How does it all look?" she asked them, walking into the basement kitchen. They had decided on a menu a week previously. Lily was stirring a sauce on the stove, using her wand to move the spoon.  "Sorry," Buffy answered, breaking into a smile. "It's just I've not done this hostess thing, other than my wedding. It's strange and makes me feel like I'm mature. Weird." Lily and Joyce laughed and followed Buffy into the hall to greet the guests.

Giles had arrived, along with Faith, Robin, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. Buffy kissed cheeks and led them into the formal living room. Everyone settled down and began to chat. After a short time, the Weasleys turned up, followed by Hagrid and Madame Maxime whom Sirius had invited. Buffy and Sirius led their guests into the dining room and they began the meal. Buffy's cooking, aided in a big way by Lily and Joyce was delicious and the group discussed developments in the Wizarding world.  
 "The Slayers Academy is a revolution in the Slayer line," Buffy told Arthur Weasley, who was seated next to her. "Since the beginning, the Slayer has been forced into a life of solitude from an early age, forced to defend the world and die young. We want to make sure that no Slayer goes through that again."

 "I think we need to look at some of the more old fashioned practices in the Ministry also," Mr Weasley replied thoughtfully. "So many of the high officials place a great deal of emphasis and importance on Pure Blood. If the Ministry could undergo the same kind of revamp, then perhaps the divisions which divide us would dissolve."

 "The Watchers Council didn't deserve the death they received but the way they treated the Slayer line was atrocious," Buffy declared forcefully. "With our work, no young girl will be forced to fight if she doesn't want to, and no Slayer will be on active duty until eighteen."

 "Let me know if there's anything my department can do to help your cause," Mr Weasley replied. "I find it very interesting."   
 "Thank you," Buffy said graciously. "Right now we are working on Watcher recruitment. It's a difficult matter, we have over seventy slayers now, and five watchers living from the purge the First Evil did. Then we have Giles and Wesley who are obviously perfect for it, Dawn who is desperate to act as a Watcher after Hogwarts, Xander and Willow who can take a slayer each, myself and Faith, Robin who being the son of a Slayer is perfect, and perhaps Oz and Cordelia. Some Slayers can go to LA, work with Angel, Gunn and Fred. A few students have expressed interests in continuing their studies from the classes we have provided."

 "I know a few people I can put you in contact with," Mr Weasley offered and Buffy nodded eagerly. 

Further down the table, Joyce was in conversation with Xander, Robin and Lily, Hagrid and Madame Maxime were talking to Mrs Weasley, and Cordelia talked with Faith, Willow and Oz. Sirius and James were also deep in conversation about Harry. Buffy poured coffee for all the guests after they had eaten dessert.   
 "Dumbledore thinks it will be soon," Sirius said, frowning deeply. "He wants Harry to train with Willow now, learn more about wandless magic." 

 "How will that help?" James asked. "I don't see that the magic is similar at all. Willow's is Wiccan and Harry's, well no one knows where that comes from."

 "It's not about the magic and what Harry can do, it's about control," Sirius explained. "Willow knows what its like to kill someone, to lose control with the magic. Harry has a lot more to deal with than just having to kill Voldemort; he has to deal with the implications after that."

 "I have faith in him," James said boldly. "I don't doubt him at all."

 "Neither do I," said Sirius, slightly defensively. "I'm just looking out for him, looking out for his best interests."

 "Well, he's got me and Lily now," James said, also defensively. "I can look out for him now."  
 "I don't doubt that," said Sirius, his voice rising a little. "But Harry is important to me too, I've looked out for him for a long time."

 "And we appreciate that, but he's my son," James said quietly.   
 "And he's my godson," Sirius answered. "Who has only had me for the last four years. Believe it or not James, I care about him a lot, and I know what's best for him."

 "But you're not his father Sirius," James replied coldly.  Sirius looked taken aback.  
 "James," Lily said, from his other side. "Drop it."

 "No Lily," Sirius said angrily, loud enough for the others to look around. "You want me to ignore Harry, is that it? He doesn't even know you James; your son doesn't know you. But he knows me; I've helped him make his choices and taken care of him for four years." 

 "He's my son," James replied bitterly. "You may have taken care of him but he's not yours."  
 "Well, it's been fun, but we'd better get back," Xander said, clearing his throat in attempt to break the tension. James and Sirius glared at one another. The others said their goodbyes, and then used the fireplace in the kitchen to Floo back to Hogwarts.  
 "We'd better go too," Lily said to Buffy. "I'm sorry; I don't know what has got into the two of them." Buffy shook her head, and threw Lily a weak smile. She kissed her on the cheek, and then kissed James on the cheek. With one last backwards glance at Sirius, he followed Lily, through the fireplace back to Hogwarts.  
 "Sirius," Buffy began, but he walked out of the room, and headed up the stairs to their room. 


	22. Reconciliation

I got a review commenting on the age difference between Sirius and Buffy. Just like to point out that Buffy did date Angel who was quite a lot older than her, a couple of hundred years older. Buffy at this point in about 23 I think, and I'm aging Sirius at about 35 ish so the age difference isn't too big. 

**Chapter 22 – Reconciliation**

The day after the dinner party, a Saturday, Buffy invited Lily to Grimmauld Place for coffee. Sirius refused to remain in the house, muttering darkly that he knew what they were up to and so he went to Hogwarts to see Hagrid and Harry. Buffy and Lily had their coffee in the living room and discussed what to do.  
 "Sirius won't talk about it," Buffy admitted. "All he said was that he and James hadn't ever fought before, and if all James had come alive for was to pick a fight with him, then he wished he hadn't bothered. But I know he doesn't mean it, I mean he's thrilled to have you guys back." 

 "And we're thrilled to be back," Lily said, sipping her coffee. "James didn't mean anything he said. He loves Sirius like his brother. Truth is that he's jealous."  
 "Of what?" Buffy asked curiously. 

 "Of Sirius, of being alive, of Sirius' relationship with Harry," Lily said, gesturing with the hand not holding her coffee. "And if I'm honest, I'm jealous too. Jealous of all these people that got to live, while we died. Everyone that got to know my son when I couldn't And to James, Sirius got to be everything that he wanted to be. Father to his son when he couldn't be. Sirius and Harry have a great relationship, like father and son and like brothers, and James can't touch that. That's why he got angry at Sirius; because he worries that he can never have that."

 "I see what you mean," Buffy mused. "But Sirius never wanted to replace James. Sirius did everything he could to be the parent figure for Harry when he needed him most, and he did a damn good job I think. But now you're back, he's happy to stand aside, he's your son after all. But he won't be shut out, and he can't be expected to."  
 "We don't want that," Lily assured her. "I have no issues with Sirius; I can control how I feel better than James. I want Sirius to be around; Harry obviously cares for him a lot. And you too." Lily smiled at Buffy, who grinned back and drunk some more coffee. In the short time she had known her; Lily had come to really like Buffy. She respected her and the work she did, as well as liking her friendly and somewhat quirky nature. She couldn't think of anyone who would've suited Sirius better.  
 "So what are we going to do about them then?" Buffy asked Lily.

Sirius had flooed to Hogwarts much earlier and had had tea with Hagrid, who had showed him his newest creature for his lessons, a baby acromantula. Sirius had left pretty quickly after that and he headed to the Academy to see who was working at the weekend. He found Willow and Oz sitting in the staffroom talking quietly.  
 "Hey," he said tiredly, flopping into one of the armchairs. They greeted him with wary smiles on their faces. 

 "How are…things?" Willow ventured timidly. Sirius groaned.  
 "If you mean James, no we haven't talked yet," he said grumpily. "Buff and Lil are at home right now trying to work out how to make us be friends again. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not talking to him until he apologises." Willow and Oz exchanged glances.  
 "If you're sure that's the best way," Oz said unsurely.  
 "I've never done anything but look out for Harry, Dan," Sirius said heatedly. "If James can't see that, then he's a fool."  
 "We don't want to take sides," Oz said holding up his hands. "I was just saying."  
 "Yeah, sorry," Sirius muttered. He got up and muttering goodbye, walked up towards Gryffindor tower, wanting to talk to someone who wouldn't bring up the argument. Reaching the fat lady, he realised he didn't know the password. Luckily Neville Longbottom appeared in the corridor.  
 "Hi Professor," he said cheerfully. "Come to see Harry? Password is acromantula." Sirius climbed in through the portrait hole and found Harry sitting with Dawn, Ron and Hermione.  
 "Hi Sirius," Harry called. "What are you doing here?" Sirius noticed the furtive looks he received from some of the students, the appearance of a teacher in the common room wasn't popular but he didn't care.  
 "Just thought I'd stop by, see how you are?"   
 "Oh, well we're fine," Harry said. "Actually, we were just about to head over to the Academy; Dawn wanted to show us a demon book. Wanna come?" Sirius nodded gratefully, glad to leave the atmosphere that made him feel old. 

He followed them out of the common room and when he landed from the portrait hole, he saw Harry talking to James. He froze. 

"Look who just showed up," Harry said cheerfully. 

 "Right," Sirius said coldly, glaring at James, who was glaring back. Harry looked between his father and his godfather.

 "Okay, what's going on?" he asked curiously

 "Nothing," James snapped.

 "Right, nothing," Harry said sarcastically. "Well, then you two can stay here and sort out nothing while we go to the Academy." With that, he, Dawn, Ron and Hermione walked off and turned a corner, leaving James and Sirius glaring at one another.

 James was first to break the silence.

 "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Sirius blinked unconcernedly.

 "Visiting Harry," he replied equally coldly. "Or is that forbidden now?" For a moment James' face softened.

 "Padfoot….I" but he broke off.  
 "You what?" Sirius said coolly.  
 "I'm sorry," James said, looking away. "I overreacted and I'm sorry."  Sirius continued to stare at him.  
 "Why did you say those things?" he asked, not letting down his cold façade. "Do you have a problem with my relationship with Harry?"

 "No, look it's really stupid but I get a bit….well jealous of your relationship with Harry," James said, reddening slightly. Sirius blinked amazedly.  
 "Why?" he exclaimed incredulously.  
 "Because you know him so much better than I do," James burst out. "You've spent the last four years being the closest thing to a father he has and it makes me think that there's no place for me." Sirius was taken aback.  
 "But I'm just his godfather," he said, amazed. "You're his father. I've taken care of him for you while you couldn't, but he's your son. I'm not trying to be his father or to replace you at all. But I can't just stop being important to him."

 "I know that," James said sheepishly. "I was just being an idiot. He needs you, just as much as he needs me and Lily. Forgive me?"   
 "Of course," Sirius said warmly and he hugged James. "C'mon lets go find Harry." Together, they walked down the corridor towards the Academy. When they arrived, they found Lily and Buffy in the staff room.  
 "Okay you have to go be in that classroom," Buffy said, grabbing both of their arms and propelling them towards an empty classroom. "And don't think you're coming out until you've sorted out your issues. You'll have to go through me if you want to."  
 "But Buff, we've sorted it," Sirius said plaintively. "It's all done with."   
 "Oh," Buffy said, disappointed. "But me and Lily had this whole plan and stuff…." Her voice trailed off. Sirius laughed and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.  
 "Hey at least you tried," he said gently. 

 "We had a good plan too," Lily said, wrapped in James' arms.   
 "Sorry," James said. "I promise that if we ever fight again, we'll let you repair our friendship. Though we're not planning to fight again."  
 "Good," Sirius said, grinning at James. "C'mon let's go get lunch, I feel like some muggle food." He, Buffy, Lily and James flooed back to Grimmauld Place. 


	23. Meditation

I've finally figured out how I'm going to end this so I will be updating quite frequently. Sorry if you're waiting for changes or Redemption, but I really want to get this finished so it will be the main one for a while.  
Keep reviewing. Like with Redemption; if you review you get to see your name on the chapter!

Chapter 22 reviewers:

Foxyloxy (twice)

Alexandra the half-wolf

Imp17

Draco-futureBf

Lunawolf

Thanks to all of you

**Chapter 23 – Meditation**

"Hey guys," Dawn said wearily, coming into the Gryffindor Common Room after her morning class. She plopped down on a sofa next to Harry and he put his arm around her.

 "Rough class?" he asked and she nodded. He grinned and pecked her on the forehead.

 "Sorry but I've got to go," he said apologetically, getting up.  
 "Where are you going?" Hermione asked, tearing herself away from Ron.

 "Magic training with Willow," Harry explained. "I've got a free so she said we could start now." He left the common room and travelled across the school to the Slayers Academy. Willow had commandeered a free training room for them to use.   
Harry entered training room 3 and found Willow sitting cross-legged on the training-mat covered floor, with her eyes closed and apparently meditating. Not wanting to disturb here, harry took off his shoes at the edge of the mats and walked carefully over to her.  
 "Hi Harry," Willow said, eyes still closed, as he came over, silently he had thought. "Sit down and we'll get started. He sat, also cross-legged opposite her and she opened her eyes.  
 "Sorry, it's just so rare that I have time to do that," she explained. "Anyway, you all set? Good." 

"It's no big secret about what happened to me," Willow began. "I was a Wicca, minor stuff, got addicted and then went all bad after Tara died. I couldn't control my power, it controlled me and I lost it. Dumbledore wants me to help you not to lose yourself in the same way."  
 "But I thought it wasn't the same magic," Harry said uncertainly. Willow smiled.  
 "It isn't," Willow said. "Mine is Wiccan and yours is unknown, perhaps a gift from the Powers-that-be, who knows? You have a huge amount of power, much more than I do. But magic, in its truest form, is all the same. I don't have a doubt that you can control it, you were born with it."

 "But it was just given to me," Harry argued. "I have no idea what I'm doing really."

 "It's always been there," said Willow. "Always. From the moment I met you I felt it. Wicca's can see auras, can sense them. And yours is the brightest I've ever seen. You've just found your centre that's all." Harry was silent for a moment.

 "These lessons aren't about magic," Willow said gently. "The power is intended for you, it's shaped to you and I can't teach you a thing, no one can. But you have a job to do Harry, your life was intended for a purpose. Just like Buffy, death is your gift." 

 "Not by choice," Harry said, pained.  
 "It never is," Willow said shaking her head. "And it's great that you don't want to kill, that's a sign that you're ready. But it's a huge weight for you to deal with, and I should know. You kill someone and the world changes around you, I've seen that change, and I felt it. I regret what I did everyday, that will never go away, but it will get better."  
 "Do you ever wish that you weren't you," Harry said suddenly. "That you were just someone watching?"   
 "Sometimes," Willow said thoughtfully. "I was sixteen when Buffy came to town and that changed my life forever. It's been hard, there's no questioning that, but I wouldn't change it for the world. But I'm not Buffy, I'm not the one like she is and you are. Maybe that's why I don't feel it."  
 "I watch people that pass me in the halls of Hogwarts and I wonder what it would be like to be them," Harry said, staring off into nothingness. "To be just any old wizard and not the one that has the burden of everyone on them."  
 "But that's who you are," Willow said gravely. "Something somewhere picked you for that purpose because they saw something in you, a something which no one else possessed. You were chosen Harry, chosen to be a saviour. Can you accept that?"  
 "I guess I have to," Harry said with a sigh, then, "Yes. I think I am."

 "Good," Willow said with a grin. "Because you had me worried there for a moment."  
Harry smiled back at her.

 "Anyway, killing someone, that's what we are supposed to be focusing on," Willow said brightly, then frowned. "That was very happily said. Scratch that from the record, pretend I said it gravely, k? Right, so what are your thoughts on that?"

 "Erm," Harry said, disconcerted by her babble. "Well, obviously I'm not too thrilled about doing it." Willow nodded seriously. "Killing someone, it's not something I'd do by choice but if I have to then I'm willing, not happy, but willing."

 "Good," Willow said. "Death causes people to judge. When Warren killed Tara trying to kill Buffy and I killed Warren, we were acting as judges, as if we had that power. Choosing who lives and who dies. No one has the right to say that, just as no one can prevent someone from dying."  
 "But isn't that what we are saying with Voldemort?" Harry said in confusion. "That he deserves to die and I have to do that?"

 "But you were chosen, Harry," Willow said earnestly. "It's different. The powers-that-Be selected you. They chose Voldemort for life or for death at your hand. It was not your decision but it is your duty. All that said, if it's you or them, then make sure it's you. Nothing is more important than you own life if it's the choice between yours and a death eater."   
Harry nodded, he understood more now. The things Willow had said had clarified things for him. He felt like he had a hold on his power he hadn't had before; a knowledge that would keep him on the path that Willow had strayed from.  
 "Okay, meditation," Willow said. "Doubt you've done much of this but I find it useful to focus myself, empty out my thoughts and feel the power I have inside me. Close your eyes and push every thought away. Completely empty your mind and pick an object, something simple." Harry chose his Firebolt.  
 "Now examine that object in detail," Willow said. "Look it over, feel it, touch it with your mind. Don't let anything else interfere. Then, gradually let go of that, release that object and feel for your power. Just as you touched, felt and examined the object, do the same with your power."  
 Harry examined his Firebolt, looking at the grain of the wood, feeling the shiny polished wood and then when he was completely absorbed in it, he let it go and felt for his power, just as Willow had said. He imagined it as a ball of light and that was how it appeared in his head, a green glowing ball of light, which he could hold. It was elastic and he could feel the contours though if asked, he would never be able to describe how it felt. 

It was only Willow tapping him on the shoulder that woke him from his daze. It was then he realised he had been lost in his meditation that he was half an hour late for Defence against the Dark Arts. 

 "Wow I've never seen anyone that deep into meditation on their first time," Willow said with a look of awe on her face. Harry called his thanks as he rushed out of the room.

The next morning the post owls arrived when harry was just tucking into a sausage. His parents weren't at Hogwarts, their new house was finally ready for them to move into and they were spending the day there, to deal with all the new furniture that was being delivered. 

A brown owl flew in and dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Harry, something he'd been receiving recently in order to keep up with any developments. He glanced at the front page, still eating. Then he stopped and looked back at the front pager. He grabbed it urgently and smoothed it flat in front of him.

 "Oh God," Harry murmured. 

"What is it mate?" Ron said unconcernedly, pouring ketchup onto his plate.  
 "It's Fudge," Harry said, skimming the article. "He was killed last night." Silence fell among the people sitting around Harry.   
 "It says that he was just leaving the Ministry when he was killed by a mystery assassin," Harry quoted, squinting at the article. "The Ministry is in disarray." He looked up and met eyes that looked just as scared as he felt. Voldemort having Fudge killed, it seemed like something out of another world. Glancing up at the staff table, there were very few teachers present. Professor McGonagall was seated there, also reading the Daily Prophet, as were Sirius and Buffy who were talking quietly. Harry got up and jogged over to them  
 "What's the word on Fudge?" he asked quickly, and Ron, Hermione and Dawn appeared behind him. 

"Nobody knows much," Sirius said quietly, so that the other students wouldn't hear. "The guard in the Atrium was stunned and Fudge was killed on the way out of his office late at night. Looks like it wasn't Voldemort himself, probably one of his minions. Whoever it was, they got away."

 "What's happening at the ministry?" Hermione asked, looking nervous.  
 "Well, Dumbledore's gone down there, damage limitation or something, though they're all going mad" Sirius said gravely. "They'll probably ask him to take over but he won't do it, not even now. Before he left he said he's going to put Arthur Weasley forward for the job."

 "Dad?" Ron said faintly.  
 "Of course," Sirius answered briskly. "He'd make a fantastic Minister, just the kind we've been hoping for." Ron looked slightly pale and Hermione rubbed his back.  
 Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, along the table from Sirius and Buffy. Taking the hint, Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Harry trailed back to the Gryffindor house table. Round them, noise buzzed as the news spread.  
 "Well that's' it," Harry said, jaw clenched. "The Ministry is going to actually take some action."  
 "Maybe if Mr. Weasley gets in then we've got some hope," Dawn said.   
 "Yeah," Ron said distractedly. "Son of the Minister for Magic. Oh dear."  He was still very pale.

 "Dumbledore will sort it," Hermione said confidently.  
 "It's closer though, isn't it?" Harry said. "It will end soon, one way or another."


	24. Compassion

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Where'd the chapters go and spelling freak – figuring you are the same person. Kinda strange.

Fallenstar2 – reading your story Harry Potter and the Slayers Crusade. Really liking it!

Foxyloxy – you don't review too much, I like that you review that much. Keep doing it!

KelinciHutan – thanks for the mega long review!

Bill_w

Angestone

Frida the hell goddess

**Chapter 24 – Compassion**

Dumbledore called a meeting the very next morning, and to Harry's delight he was included in the participants. He went up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. Opening it, he found it full of people, though strangely enough not crowded. The office appeared to have expanded itself to fit all the people comfortably. Harry saw that his parents were present, as were Sirius and Buffy. The rest of the order was there too. Dumbledore smiled at Harry when he entered, and Harry saw that he looked tired, probably from having to be at the Ministry all of the previous day. He clapped his hands and the room quietened down, people taking seats in the various chairs littered around the room.  
 "Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore said, looking round at all of them. "You must be wondering what is happening with regards to the Ministry. It is true that Cornelius Fudge was killed by a death eater. Though fudge and I didn't always see eye to eye, I mourn his passing." Harry looked around the room and from the incredulous looks on some people's faces, could see that they didn't agree.  
 "However out of the tragedy we have some hope," Dumbledore said gravely. "Arthur Weasley was this morning sworn in as the new Minister for Magic." The group in the room broke out into applause and Dumbledore smiled and waited for it to subside.  
 "I am very happy with the appointment, I think Arthur will make a fine Minister and may be more….comfortable in the job than Cornelius was." Many people around the room were nodding.  
 "Our troubles are far from over," Dumbledore said seriously. "Despite the new influence the Order now has in the Ministry, there are many that are still loyal to the old ways. The Order must remain secret and must remain in action. The firepower of the ministry will be a powerful weapon, but the order I feel holds even more." Harry felt a swoop of pride that his parents and his godfather had been original members of the Order, and had worked hard in the first war and were still continuing to do so.  
 "I think that is all I have to say," Dumbledore said, frowning slightly. "Any questions?" Buffy stood up.  
 "What's the news on the Voldy situation?" Buffy asked.  
 "We haven't got much information of late," Dumbledore replied. "Professor Snape, perhaps you would care to take the floor." Snape stood up, pale and greasy haired, scowling at Harry when he caught his eye.  
 "I have been able to infiltrate the outer circle," Snape said. "I am not well trusted, understandably, and so I have not much knowledge of Voldemort's plans. However I have been able to keep a track of his movements." Tonks stood up.  
 "What are the plans regarding Voldemort?" she said.   
 "We are waiting for further information," Dumbledore said in reply. "What he's doing, what he is planning to do. Until then, we cannot take any action. Any more questions?" There was apparently none so people began to file out the room and Harry followed.  
 "Harry?" Dumbledore said and Harry turned around.

 "Yes Professor?" he said, approaching Dumbledore.  
 "I wanted to ask how your lesson with Willow went yesterday," Dumbledore said kindly, eyes twinkling at Harry. Harry grinned at him.  
 "Really well," Harry replied thoughtfully. "We talked about the issues around killing someone and then we meditated. It was really relaxing." Dumbledore moved round to the back of his desk and sat down, motioning for Harry to do the same. The final person left the office and there was silence.

 "I also wanted to speak with you Harry," Dumbledore said, putting his hands in the arched shape Harry was so familiar to seeing. "Time is short, the prophecy is nearing. You will not graduate from Hogwarts before facing Voldemort I fear."

 "That soon?" Harry said nervously. Dumbledore nodded gravely.  
 "I have no doubts of your abilities, your magical ability to kill Voldemort," Dumbledore said, surveying Harry over the top of his half moon glasses. "I just wanted to make sure that you are confident."  
 "I guess so," harry said uncertainly, twisting his hands in his lap. "I mean, I know what Voldemort did, what he will do and that makes me angry. But I remember in the Ministry, after Sirius died I tried to do the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange, I was so angry. But I couldn't. She said I had to mean it, that I had to really want her to suffer. And when we caught Pettigrew in the shrieking shack. I wouldn't let Sirius and Remus kill him, I wanted to show him mercy and look where that got us, to the beginning of the second war. So what if I get there and find I can't do it? Then Voldemort wins because he has no trouble killing me." He broke off uncomfortably, feeling he had said too much.  
 "No one can predict how things will happen," Dumbledore said, not ruffled in the least by what Harry said. "I have told you before that what you possess, compassion and love, is something beyond Voldemort's comprehension. It is the most powerful weapon in the world, stronger than all that we do here. And in the end, your heart will lead you to victory. Do not fear failure, it is that feeling which brings failure ever closer. Have faith."

Harry looked into Dumbledore's pale blue eyes, wizened, and filled with more knowledge than any could comprehend. 

"Thank you Professor," he said quietly. "We'd be lost without you."

 "Oh that I doubt," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "I'm just an old man, trying to keep up with a world that keeps escaping from me." He smiled at Harry who returned the gesture. Harry stood up and made to leave the office.  
 "Bye Professor," he said as he walked out.  
  
 "So what happened at the meeting then?" Ron asked as Harry caught up with him, Hermione and Dawn.  
 "Dumbledore filled us in on the news," Harry said nonchalantly. "You know, that we haven't got much news on Voldemort, stuff about the order, how your dad is Minister for Magic, what Snapes been up to." Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  
 "My dad's Minister?" he said, looking rather green and sickly again.  
 "Apparently so," Harry said, still nonchalant. "Everyone's really happy about it, means we can finally get some changes in the Ministry." Ron feel silent, and clutched onto Hermione who had top help him walk down the hall. Harry slung an arm around Dawn's shoulders as they walked down the corridor.  
 "Was there really much news?" she asked Harry.  
 "Not really, other than that," Harry said, gesturing to Ron's green pallor. "No news on Voldemort, other than his movements. But Dumbledore reckons I'm going to have to face him soon."

 "Soon?" Dawn said worriedly. "How soon?"

 "Before the end of Hogwarts," Harry said seriously.   
 "And how do you feel about that?" Dawn said, looking up at her boyfriend.  
 "I don't know," harry said honestly. "Scared I guess, but not so much of a permanently terrified thing. More a numbness, I'm trying to keep it out of my mind. The whole 'if I don't see it, it can't hurt me' mentality. It's working quite well." Dawn laughed.  
 "Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where I am," she said more seriously. 

"I'll be alright," Harry said sighing. "That's the breaks of being the boy-who-lived."


	25. The Veil

Thanks to:

KC

Kyra2

Fallenstar2

Foxyloxy

**Chapter 25 – The Veil**

The next day Harry had a morning off lessons and so he went with his father to the Ministry. In light of the new appointment of Arthur Weasley as Minister, James had decided to return to work immediately. 

They passed through the Atrium without much event, despite the large volume of wizards congregated there and talking worriedly. The murder of Fudge had shaken the Wizarding world and made the threat of Voldemort much more real somehow. For Harry it had been real for a lot longer. 

They entered Auror headquarters which was already alive and buzzing.

"Morning James, Harry," Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted them as they passed the oaken doors. "Got a cubicle ready for you." He led them past other cubicles, all occupied judging by the papers, pictures and other items in them, but some having an Auror in and others not. They reached an empty cubicle.

 "Hope this will be alright," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, waving them in. "Your old one, I recall."   
 "Yeah it was," James said, looking around the cubicle. "It'll be great."

 "Well, you know the drill," Shacklebolt said, handing James a large stack of papers and files. "You've got the title of Senior Auror, with three Aurors under you. You're on Bellatrix Lestrange, what she's doing, where she is and what she's got planned for us."  
 James nodded seriously.  
 "Who've I got working with me?" he asked setting the papers down on his desk.  
 "Tonks, Dawlish and Friars," Kingsley said, pointing out their three cubicles. "I've got to head off now, if you need anything, just ask Tonks or someone else."

 "Thanks," James said, nodding to him. "And congratulations by the way on getting made Head Auror." Kingsley smiled at him.

 "Good Luck," he said as he walked out. James sat down in his chair, placing his hands on his desk.  
 "Feels good to be back," he said with a happy sigh. He conjured up a chair for Harry and opened his bag. Out of it he took a few quills, two inkpots and a few other personal items including a photo recently taken of him, Lily, Harry, Sirius and Buffy. He grinned as he placed it on his desk, and the people in the photo grinned back at him  
 "Right, to work," he said efficiently and opened the top folder on the pile. A large colour photo of Bellatrix Lestrange blinked haughtily up at him. "I'd better read through these, catch up on what she's been up to, other than killing Padfoot." He began to read through the files. Harry picked up one of the papers and began to read it himself. It was a report written by a member of the Department of Magical Catastrophes written about the events of two years ago that took place in the Department of Mysteries. It was so strange to read like he hadn't been a part of the event, that he was detached from it. The report was so clinical, so official, so matter of fact. He finished reading it and placed it on the table. That seemed so long ago; in fact it was two years. So much had passed since then. 

 "I'm going to have a look around," Harry said to James. James waved him off wordlessly, absorbed in his reading.  
 

Harry wandered down the hallway, trying to decide where to go. He made up his mind to visit Mr Weasley, and headed towards the lift. He got out at level one and walked down the crimson carpeted hall, right to the end where the Minister for Magic's office lay. He knocked on the door and a woman's voice called him in. He entered the room to find a grey haired kindly looking woman seated behind a desk.   
 "Erm…I'm here to see the Minister," Harry said, flustered. "I thought this was the right place but I guess….."  
 "This is the Ministers office dear," the woman said kindly. "I'm his secretary. I'll see if he's free. What's you name?"   
 "Harry Potter," he told her and her eyes widened in the perfunctory way. She picked up a small jar and took a pinch of green powder from it. She threw it into a stone basin on her desk and spoke into it.  
 "Harry Potter to see you sir," she said crisply. "Are you free?" A voice answered from the depths of the basin.  
 "Yes, send him in," Arthur Weasley's voice answered and the secretary gestured to Harry to go through. 

Harry pushed open the heavy door into Arthur Weasley's office.

 "Hello Harry," said Mr. Weasley, looking somewhat tired. "What brings you here?" 

 "My dad just started work again," Harry replied. "I came with him but thought I'd come and see how you're doing. Congratulations by the way."  
 "Oh, well thank you, but right now the whole thing's a bit of a nightmare," Mr Weasley said sighing. "People are in a state after Cornelius' death and there is a great deal of expectations placed on me. The Ministry is full of people who agreed with Fudge's policies, convincing them to go along with mine is going to be difficult." He sighed again and rifled through some papers on his desk.

 "Dumbledore has faith in you," Harry said as way of reassurance.  
 "Taking up the Ministers position mid-war is not the easiest job," Mr Weasley said. "But I'm glad for it. Hopefully I can start to make a difference in the Ministry, end this war as soon as we can." 

"I'll leave you then," Harry said, moving towards the door. "You've obviously got a lot to do. Hope everything works out."

 "Bye Harry," Mr Weasley called as Harry left the office.   
Outside, Harry wondered what to do now. He got back into the lift and before he had even thought much about it found himself on the ninth floor, the department of mysteries. It was deserted, just as it had been on the day he had been here before. Again, he felt detached as if he was watching the scene before him through someone else's eyes, someone who had not been through what he had been through. He walked down the hall towards the plain black door before him. He remembered coming down here before, with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. This had been the start of things; Sirius had died, and then Buffy and Giles had showed up at his house and things had gone on from there.   
Pushing open the door, Harry found himself once again in the large circular room with the doors surrounding him. He shut the door behind him and the blue torches flamed as the room began to spin.   
 "I want the door to the room with the veil," Harry said purposefully and the room stopped a black door directly opposite him. He pushed it open and found himself in the room that he requested.

The large room was dimly lit, and he was at the top of the stone benches that descended down to the floor. And on the floor, a dais where a broken, crumbling archway stood with the familiar tattered black veil fluttering slightly. Harry scrambled down, looking around to check that the room was empty. He reached the bottom and stood before the veil, scrutinising it. The voices, noises from another plain sounded in his ears. The voices of the dead, Harry knew that was what they were. He had wondered about that for a long time. Sirius had flown through that body, hit by a curse that propelled him through it. But he had gone to a hell dimension he had said, dark and cold and painful. But Sirius had flown through it with life still in his body, perhaps that was why it hadn't taken him to where he was supposed to go.  
The voices got louder somehow, calling to Harry. He couldn't discern one from another but he knew there were many, calling him towards them. He climbed up onto the dais and touched one side of the arch, holding onto the crumbling stone. With the other he reach out towards the veil and it fluttered towards his hand, almost as if it wanted him to touch it. He recoiled at this thought, backing away and stumbling down off of the dais.  
He could remember the fight here as if it were yesterday, he and Neville on the steps, clinging to the prophecy in fingers slippery with sweat. Surrounded by death eaters, _"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter" _Then, Neville writhing from the pain of the Cruciatus curse, cast by Bellatrix Lestrange, the same woman who had tortured his parents. Hate rose in harry, rose in his throat and spread to the rest of his body. Hate that this woman, that all of those ten death eaters who had surrounded them could laugh at Neville like that, laugh at Neville whose parents were confined to St Mungo's for the rest of their lives and would never know his on. And they had laughed at him. 

He sat down on the edge of the dais, looking up towards the door, where he remembered seeing Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody run in from and begin firing spells. The fighting that had gone while he and Neville dodged curses that flew across the room. Moody lying on the floor while his eye rolled across the ground. The prophecy falling, shattering on the ground, the figure speaking words that no one could hear. And Dumbledore coming saving them but not in time. Sirius laughing, _"Come on, you can do better than that!" _and then falling backwards, through the veil.   
It seemed like so long ago but it wasn't. So much had changed; so much had made his world turn upside down. The prophecy, Sirius, his parents, the Scoobies. The voices became even louder in his ears and the veil drifted up and floated back down into place.

Death. He had thought about it so much, but no one had addressed it. All people talked about was him killing Voldemort, how he would do that, how he would feel about that. His thoughts had been elsewhere, on his death. He felt death in him; it had been in him since that night his parents had been killed. Death all around him, in him, running through his brains, feeding his power. His power came from death; the protection his mother gave him was from death. 

And he could die. No one talked about that, because they knew what it meant. If he lost, if Voldemort killed him. Then everything was lost, his life gave the power to Voldemort. And for a second he wanted it. Wanted his death.  
It wasn't the first time it had crossed his mind, wasn't the first time he had wanted it. Those two years ago, after everything that happened in the Ministry he had wanted death. Even welcomed it. Suicide would have been an easy way out and it had been something that he had contemplated. What would've been the point in living, no Sirius, no parents and a life of solitude, ending or including death. But if he killed himself, he was selfish. That was all that separated him from the action. By the choice of some higher being, the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, and no one else's. If he had killed himself, then death would've been immanent for everyone. 

A tear rolled down his check and he felt utterly alone, not just in the room but in his life. Even with a million people around him he would always be alone, be separated from everyone. 

  
He stood up again and moved to the veil, once again reaching out towards it. The black curtain brushed his hand and his hand felt like it was being squeezed reassuringly. He didn't pull away and when the curtain fell back into place, his hand was released.   
Carefully, he climbed up the benches and left the room.


	26. Weight of the world

**Chapter 26 – Weight of the World**

Harry wandered round the Ministry for a long time after seeing the veil. He left the department of mysteries, not wanting to linger in a place that held so many questions and so many memories.  
 He had never seen so much of the Ministry, though he looked at it through unseeing eyes. Floors and floors of workers, just trying to keep the magical world going. When really it didn't matter, if he failed then nothing mattered. It was late when he went back to the Auror headquarters.

 "Where have you been?" James said, as soon as he saw his son. "I was worried."

 "Oh you know, just been looking around," Harry managed to say, though he was suddenly very weary.   
 "Right," James said, looking curiously at his son. "Are you okay?"

 "Not really," Harry said with a sigh. "But I'll be alright."

 "What's the matter?" James asked concernedly.  
 "Oh you know, just feeling a bit depressed," Harry said, finally looking up at his dad. "I went down to the Department of Mysteries, brought back a lot of stuff."  
 "With the prophecy and stuff?" James asked, and he and Harry began to walk out of office.  
 "Yeah mostly," Harry said. "But other stuff too. What was it like to be dead?" The question took James by surprise. 

 "Um…well peaceful I guess," he said thoughtfully. "Your mum was there and it was warm. I don't remember much really, it wasn't like life, it was just a feeling. Why are you thinking about this?"

"Because no one else is," was Harry's blunt reply. 

 "About death?" James asked brow furrowed.  
 "No one talks about it," Harry said, and he began to feel a little angry. "Everyone expects me to kill Voldemort, and everyone worries about how I'm going to deal with that. But what if I lose? No one thinks about that."  
 "You're wrong Harry, we do think about that," James said putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "I know I do. But what do you want us to say: 'You might die, how do you feel about that?'"

"Maybe," Harry said defensively. Then his shoulders slumped. "I don't know. It's just I'm scared. Not so much of death, I've been there before and I've faced that. But letting everyone down, I hate the fact that if I die, everyone dies."  
 "There's nothing wrong with being afraid. We're all afraid," James said softly. "Afraid for you, afraid for what you have to do. But don't make it into something you are doing for the sake of others. This is your destiny, what you have to do. And if you fail, then we will see you again." He smiled at his son and Harry grinned wearily back. 

That evening on arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry heard from Ron that there was another meeting in Dumbledore's office and that he was to attend. Harry made his way along the hallways of Hogwarts, passing Mrs Filch who hissed at him.

He entered again and found the office full once more. People were seated, talking quietly. 

"Ah Harry, now we can begin," Dumbledore said, as he saw Harry enter the office. Harry quickly joined his parents who were seated near the back.  
 "As many of you know, we will now be holding these meetings regularly." Dumbledore began. "First item of news, James Potter has rejoined the Ministry." A small burst of applause broke out and James grinned widely.  
 "Secondly, Kingsley Shacklebolt has been named as Head Auror" Dumbledore continued with a smile and another burst of applause filled the office. "Both these appointments continue the hope that the Ministry will finally take the direction we have always hoped. Arthur Weasley is of course doing all he can to destabilise those trying to enforce Fudge's policies and stabilise his own." Dumbledore paused and beckoned to Snape who stood up.  
 "I have discovered that Voldemort's current headquarters is at Dolohov's manor house," he began, his greasy hair shining in the torchlight. "I have this on solid information. I have also received information that he is planning to amass an army, larger than before to bring the fight to Hogwarts, and the Ministry. He plans to kill Potter in any way he can." Snape's eyes rested for a moment on Harry and Harry glared back at him.  
 "You can see that it is imperative that we prepare for another attack on the castle," Dumbledore said. "We must fortify the castle, and the Ministry." Buffy stood up and Dumbledore nodded to her.  
 "Um just an idea, but why?" she said, her voice powerful in the small room. "Why are we waiting? I say we should take the fight to his doorstep, go to Dolohov's and finish it." Talk broke out in the room, as people argued amongst themselves. Dumbledore lifted his hands and the room quieted down.  
 "I think it's time to face this," Buffy continued. "Instead of waiting for him to amass another army and attack us, let's attack him unawares. The slayers are ready."

 "We can't just show up on his doorstep and expect to achieve victory," Snape broke in.   
 "Why not?" Dumbledore said unexpectedly. Several gasps filled the room and Harry sat up straighter. "Miss Summers presents an interesting idea. The Order is powerful, an army and together I feel that victory will be at hand. But only with your support. Do I have it?" Buffy, still on her feet turned to him.  
 "You have mine," she declared.  
 "And mine," Sirius said, standing up next to her and taking her hand.  
 "I'm in," Harry said, his own voice taking him by surprise. He stood up clumsily.  
 "So am I," said James, glancing at his son, and Lily stood up too. Gradually, the room filled as the Order one by one pledged their support to Dumbledore and the war. Finally, Dumbledore turned to Snape.  
 "Severus, do I have your support?" he said. Snape scrutinised him.  
 "Yes, I suppose you do," he said, face paler than usual. Dumbledore turned back to the Order.   
 "Then tomorrow we meet here, seven o clock." He said, and Harry could feel the tension in the room. "Portkeys at seven thirty. Prepare yourselves."  
  



	27. Final Goodbyes

Last chapter for a while – wanna know why, then see the last posted chapter of Redemption. When I get back I will finish this, so keep reviewing please! 

**Chapter 27 – Final Goodbyes**

Harry was frozen to his seat after the meeting ended. As people began to file out he watched them pass him. He saw fear, apprehension, determination, and a mixture of feelings in their faces. He knew what they must be thinking and feeling because the same feelings were going through his head. He got up, legs loosening up finally and made his way through the sea of chairs to Buffy, Sirius and his parents. 

 "Well you've got balls I'll give you that," James was saying in an awed voice and Buffy beamed.  
"That's my girl," Sirius said to her, still holding her hand. He saw Harry coming over. "You okay?" Harry nodded shakily.  
 "Yeah, I think so," Harry said uncertainly. "Feel like I'm going to pass out, but other than that, peachy." Buffy looked at him concernedly.  
 "Sorry, was it too soon? It was too soon wasn't it? That was so unfair of me, I'm sorry," she babbled. Harry smiled weakly at her.  
 "It's okay," he assured her. "Someone needed to take the initiative. At least we'll get it over with. I'm ready anyway."

 "Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I bet we can postpone it."  
 "No it's really fine," he said. "I'm going back to the common room; spend some time with Ron, Hermione and Dawn. You know before…." He trailed off and drifted out of the office in a daze. 

"Tomorrow?" Hermione practically screeched. "But that's way too soon!"  
 "Hermione keep your voice down, it's supposed to be a secret," Harry said urgently. "Yes it's soon, but it's necessary. It's our best chance." Hermione looked at him sceptically. 

 "Are you ready?" Dawn asked him quietly. Her hand found his cold and clammy one.  
 "I think so," Harry said. "I mean I can magically kill him. And I've dealt with all the moral and ethical issues that go along with it. I'm practically spouting Plato." 

 "We're coming with you, right?" Ron asked him. Harry frowned.  
 "I don't know Ron," he said honestly. "Dumbledore didn't mention it. I'm not sure it's a good idea, I don't want you to get hurt."

 "I'm not not going with you Harry," Ron insisted. "You're my best friend, have been for seven years, and I'm not leaving you to go into war on your own."  
 "I won't exactly be alone…" Harry said, but he was broken off by Ron striding to the portrait hole.   
 "I'm going to see Dumbledore," he said. "Coming Hermione?" Harry looked at her beseechingly, but she too got up.  
 "Sorry Harry, but if you're going, we're going," she said and followed Ron out. 

"Think Dumbledore will let them come?" Dawn asked Harry.  
 "I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I mean I want them at my side, they've never let me down when I've needed them, but I don't want them in danger……any way what do you mean 'come'? You're not coming?"

 "Yeah I am, cleared it with Buffy ages ago," Dawn said confidently. "I can fight and I can do spells." Harry opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off. "Don't give me that, I'm going." Harry was silent. They talked for a few more moments, about the meeting and tomorrow and then Ron and Hermione returned looking triumphant.  
 "He said we could go," Ron announced. Harry didn't know whether he was immensely pleased or immensely scared.  
 "I'm glad," he managed finally. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have fighting at my side."

 "Right we should go to bed," Hermione said, her usual self, though her face was slightly pink. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

The next day flew by in a hurry. Buffy called her mother to tell her to remain in America until Buffy contacted her again. She also called Angel to tell her what was happening and he told her he would be there, and so would Gunn, Fred, and Wesley. 

Harry wanted to just grab onto the day and stop it passing by but he couldn't. He spent time with his friends, his parents and Sirius and Buffy mostly, drifting round aimlessly.

"He's not holding up very well," Buffy said concernedly to Sirius as Harry drifted past them again.  
 "He's doing okay," Sirius countered. "Probably just a bit scared that's all. But who isn't?" Buffy snuggled into his arms. She traced patterns on the back on his hand with a finger.

"I know I'm scared," she said softly. "I don't want anyone to die. I'm so happy here, I'm finished growing as me and I want to spend the rest of my life like this. If you don't make it, then there's no point me living." Sirius cupped her face up towards him.

 "We're going to make it," he said firmly. "I love you Buffy, and if either of us die, that won't change." He kissed her gently.  
 "I love you too," Buffy said softly. "It's just so hard; everyone I love in the world is going into battle."  
 "That's war though isn't it?" he said, stroking her hair. "That's life, everyday is a struggle."  
  
  


Six o clock came and Harry began to feel sick. Six fifteen came and Harry began to be sick. Luckily for his sake he recovered by six thirty. Still feeling nauseous, he walked along the corridors to Dumbledore's office.   
Knocking on the door, he found he was the first there as Dumbledore beckoned him in. Dumbledore was writing, his quill scratching on the parchment, but he put down his quill when Harry sat down.

 "I had hoped you would be here early," Dumbledore said, luminous blue eyes on Harry. "Are you ready?" Harry nodded. He had all the magic he needed inside him and a knife tucked in his belt. 

 "Good, good," Dumbledore said distractedly. He surveyed Harry for a long time. "Ever since Hagrid brought you to me as a small baby, you have meant more to me than just a student. I watched you, a lot closer than I watched any other student and marvelled as you became more than an ordinary boy. The philosopher's stone, the chamber of secrets, freeing Sirius, the Tri-wizard tournament, Sirius' death, and then the battle last year. You have made me proud Harry; I have been honoured to know you."

 "Thank you Professor," Harry said quietly. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been like a grandfather to me." Harry saw a tear glistening in Dumbledore's eye and felt his own welling up.

 "Remember who you are tonight, remember the man you have become," Dumbledore said. "Follow your heart and you will succeed." Impulsively Harry hugged Dumbledore, who hugged him back.  
 "Do you really think we will win?" Harry asked him, sitting down again. 

 "Yes I do," Dumbledore said frankly. A knock on the door disturbed them and people began to enter the office which appeared to stretch itself before Harry's eyes. 

 "Hey Harry," James said, as he and Lily came up to him. Sirius and Buffy joined them shortly. 

 "Whatever happens, we want you to know we are proud of you," Lily said seriously to Harry. "We all love you and have been proud to call you our family." Harry smiled at them and they all hugged.  
More people entered the office, Harry saw the Angel team arrive and wave at him. Ron, Dawn and Hermione showed up and came over. They did not speak, just hugged each other wordlessly. Harry was truly thankful that they had been his friends.   
Finally it appeared the office was full. All the people were kitted out for war, most with wands and a weapon. The slayers of course had swords and axes, and Buffy had her wand and the scythe. Everyone took seats and they all sat down.  
  


 Dumbledore stood up and the room quietened down. 

 "This is the final battle we will go into," he said, voice filling the room. "The final time that will change this war for better or for worse. For many of us, this may be the last time we fight. But we fight willingly. Over the years I have lived, I have never known a group of people that have meant more to me. You are all special, from our youngest" His eyes moved to Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Ron. "To our oldest. We are all strong, but together we are a force to be reckoned with. And I am proud to fight at the side of any of you. Your courage has been unfailing, your strength unbending. P til now, becoming a member of the Order has been a highly selective process. Well now I call on you all as members of the Order of the Phoenix, my family and my friends." The room erupted in cheers.   
 "Just one more thing," Dumbledore said. "Tonight we place our faith in one man. He is the key to victory. I ask you to show the same faith in him that you have shown in me, Harry Potter." One by one, all the members of the Order stood, even Snape, and turned towards Harry. He felt honoured by the gesture, and somewhat unworthy. 

Dumbledore began to pass out portkeys and groups of people gathered around them. Harry took one with his father, his mother, Sirius, Buffy, Dawn, Ron and Hermione. They all looked round one another as they waited, eyes communicating their love for one another. Then the familiar jerk behind their navels pulled them off of their feet, carrying them away from the office.


	28. Into War

**Chapter 28 – Into War **

Harry landed hard, stumbled and bumped into Sirius, nearly knocking them both of their feet. He was in the middle of a deserted street, surrounded by the other members of the Order, all the street lights extinguished.   
He and Sirius both straightened up and moved over to where Kingsley Shacklebolt was ordering them into units. Harry found himself next to Dumbledore behind Sirius, Buffy, and his parents. Dawn, Ron and Hermione were a little way behind them. Together, all the units of people moved down the street and Harry could see their destination, a large manor house, dark and forbidding with windows lit with candle light. 

The units lined up in front of the house and a group of Aurors moved forward. On a count from Kingsley, they shot redactor curses at the front door and the door burnt away. At once all of the units spilled into the house.

They we're all in a huge echoing entrance room with a grand staircase. The floors and walled were panelled in dark wood and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A few men had been crossing the room and began to fire spells at the group but were quickly stunned. The groups split, each heading into different rooms off of the main one. Harry found himself standing awkwardly with Ron, Dawn and Hermione. He had been ordered to stay put by Dumbledore before he had left to fight and around him, Harry could hear the noises of curses being fired and the slayers doing their work.  
  


He felt scared and slightly irritated, at Voldemort, strangely, for not being directly in front of him, for not being present for Harry to fight. Harry hated the waiting; he wanted to be doing something instead of being useless. But still he remained, exchanging blank glances with his friends occasionally. Yells came from a doorway close to them, and Harry tensed himself to help whoever was yelling, when Sirius came running out of another doorway.

 "Stay where you are Harry!" he yelled, running to help the yelling person. 

It was not long before the Order regrouped in the main hallway, a few injured but not seriously.  
 "Not many of them here," Sirius said to Harry, panting slightly as they regrouped.   
 "But one of them talked, there's a big meeting upstairs, all the big players including Voldemort. They know we're here now, but we're going up." 

The Order moved up the large staircase, quietly considering how many of them there were and reached the top. A set of double oak doors were before them, inlaid with brass. Once again the Aurors moved forward.  
Harry tensed himself and waited and the reductor curse was fired again, obliterating the doors. 

Before them was another grand room, immeasurably large and it was filled, packed, with death eaters, all wearing their masks and brandishing their wands.  
Curses began to be fired as the people spilled into the room and immediately Harry took out three Aurors with a kind of stunner that he had been practising.   
  
Around him he saw people fighting, his father battling at breakneck speed with an unidentified death eater, Sirius stunning another. Dumbledore, taking out ranks with one spell.   
Harry dodged a Cruciatus curse and stunned another death eater. He saw Buffy at the far end of the large hall punching out an unmasked Avery. She knocked him against the thick walls and he slid to floor, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. At once another spell was fired at her but she dodged it quickly. She turned and saw the witch who had fired it; Bellatrix Lestrange.  
 "You," Buffy said furiously.  
 "Is that any way to address your cousin in-law?" Bellatrix said in her typical baby speak. "We're family now princess. I did kill your husband." Incensed, Buffy attacked, flying in with a roundhouse kick and knocking Bellatrix off her feet.   
Bellatrix raised her wand and Buffy dodged another curse. She swung the scythe round and it sung through the air.  
 "I don't kill people," Buffy said, breathing hard as she looked down at Bellatrix who lay on the floor, wand hand crushed under Buffy's foot.  
 "The ickle slayer can't take it?" Bellatrix said, eyes narrowing wickedly.

 "You didn't let me finish," Buffy said, pressing harder on Bellatrix's wrist. "I don't kill people normally. But for you I make an exception." She swung the scythe down, and Harry looked away as it severed Bellatrix Lestrange's neck and her ties with life.  
  


He didn't have long to ponder this as Lucius Malfoy approaching him, mask off and wand raised. Harry stunned him quickly, before Malfoy had a chance to fire a spell and moved off to help those fighting around him. 

The fight still raged, with casualties on both sides, though slightly more on the part of the death eaters harry noted with satisfaction. He joined his mother and helped her take out three death eaters at once.   
  


Anxiously, Harry scanned the room for signs of Voldemort, and at the end of the room he spotted another set of doors.  
Something in Harry told him that this was the way, to his destiny and perhaps to his death and he moved towards the doors, taking out death eaters on his way. He drew nearer and the doors opened wide. A group of about thirty vampires spilled out and Buffy, faith, Angel and the slayers jumped into action immediately, doing what they did best.   
Behind them Harry saw a familiar figure, with a stopping man shuffling along next to him. Harry felt a low swoop of anger as he watched Voldemort raise his wand and stun an Auror, allowing a vampire to feast on him. Harry strode towards them, but Buffy reached them first, pulling them vampire off of the man and staking it.  
 She looked up at Voldemort and he smiled cruelly at her.  
Harry watched as Buffy appeared frozen to the spot as Voldemort pointed his wand at her.   
 "Hey," he bellowed and Voldemort's gaze shifted onto Harry. The fighting continued but the noise lessened and Harry knew that every person in the room had their attention on him and Voldemort.  
 "Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed. "Always the hero, until the end." He raised his pale snake face and appeared to sniff the air. "You can smell it in the air, can't you Harry? The end. Destiny approaching for the both of us. We are akin, Harry, for tonight we both face our destiny and perhaps, our death." He pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry faced Voldemort, shoulders held up as he embraced his destiny and the future of the world. 


	29. Death

**Chapter 29 - Death**

Harry heard a strange buzzing in his ears as he stared at Voldemort, whose face was still smiling, almost confidently. Harry's fists tightened and Voldemort smirked.**  
** "Ready to fight?" he said, twirling his wands carelessly around his long pale fingers. Harry didn't speak, his mouth was very dry and his head hurt with the noise around him.  
 "Scared?" Voldemort asked with another smirk. Harry narrowed his eyes.  
 "You weren't so confident last year," he remarked angrily. Voldemort's eyes widened furiously.  
 "A mere miscalculation," he said viciously, eyes fixed on Harry. "I had merely miscalculated your power. It will not happen again."

"Story of your career as a psycho," Harry said with a harsh mirthless life. "Miscalculating me. You did it when I was just a baby and look where that got you. Are you really that confident that you haven't done it again?"   
 "You are a mere boy," Voldemort said spitefully. "A boy with more power than he knows what to do with. And a Gryffindor, a pure blood lover with no respect for that power. I have not underestimated this time." 

 "Then we fight," Harry said coldly. Out of the corner of his eye, her saw his father and Sirius battling death eaters, making their way towards him but he shut it from his mind.  
 "Well met, Potter," Voldemort said, and he threw his cloak to Wormtail who took it and slunk behind his master. 

  
Harry and Voldemort faced one another, Voldemort with his wand raised high in front of him. Before Harry could move, Voldemort had fired a curse which hit Harry and knocked him backwards of his feet. Harry was equal to that; he too pushed Voldemort off his feet and jumped up to stun Voldemort. Voldemort blocked his attack, reflecting the stunner back at Harry. Harry dodged it narrowly and was left unprepared for the Cruciatus curse fired at him.  
He screamed in agony as pain pulsed through his body. Pain like nothing he had felt before, pain tearing through his body, his flesh, his blood. His muscles twitching, jerking, never ending, never ending.  
Dimly, he was aware of Voldemort approaching him, standing over him, laughing at Harry's prone figure. Harry was angry inside, when he could think past the pain, angry that he had gone out like this, that he was the hope for the future and this was the best he could do.

As he thought these thoughts, the pain faded away and Harry was aware that he could feel the aches of the aftershocks echoing through his body.  
At first he thought he was dead but he could hear the battle raging around him. He clambered up and saw Voldemort blocked a red bolt of light fired at him.  
Harry's heart jumped as he watched his father and Sirius firing curses at Voldemort, and dodging those he fired at them. He moved forward, he wanted to fight, it was his job and their attempts would not succeed. He watched as Sirius was hit with a stunner, knocking him against the far wall. His father still fought, dodging his own stunner.   
Harry ran forward and pushed his father out of the way, just moving him out of the way of the green bolt of light fired at him.  
 "This is my battle," he said hurriedly. "Let me." Harry moved up to face Voldemort again, and watched his father fight his impulses to help his son. He did not have time to watch, as he was attacked by another death eater.  
 "I wish I could say you had fought well," Voldemort said to Harry as once again they faced one another. "But really, Harry you have disappointed me. I expected a worthy foe, and instead I've been given you." 

Harry was incensed and before he knew what he was doing had put Voldemort under the Cruciatus curse. After a few seconds his hatred fell and the curse broke.  
 "Bellatrix warned you," Voldemort said, panting as he clambered to his feet. "You need to hate, to want to truly hurt someone before you perform that. Light is weak, goodness is weak. Dark is powerful." 

Their battle began again, the two firing innumerable curses at one another, dodging some and getting hit by others. Harry was in a bad state, he was cut badly and felt that his ribs were broken. Voldemort was also injured by the way he was moving but apparently not as much as Harry. Harry fired a stunner at Voldemort which he dodged quickly, firing a curse back at harry.  
Once again Harry felt himself lifted off his feet, and thrown back against the far wall. He landed crumpled and felt his arm, it was tender and it felt to Harry that it was broken. He tried to get up, but his arm was screaming in agony. He yelped as he was hit by the leg locker curse. Struggling, he tried to get up, but only succeeded in falling on his head and making it ring even more.  
Again he watched Voldemort approach again and he tried to fire a curse at Voldemort but his powers were waning, from the long battle and from the pain and damage done to him.  
 "This is the end Harry," Voldemort said, gravely. "With your death, my power shall be immeasurable. Goodbye Harry Potter." Harry stared up at Voldemort as he raised his wand. He would die facing him, as his father had done, at Sirius had died. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. The bolt of green light flew towards Harry and Harry had time to dimly acknowledge the end before it hit.  
But not Harry.

Ahh I'm such a meanie for that cliff hanger. Read and Review please!!!!!!!


	30. Choices

**Chapter 30 - Choices**

Harry's eyes were closed, but he didn't realise it at first. It was the dead weight on his legs and the pain in his temples that alerted him to the fact that he was still alive. It didn't make sense that he was still alive, he thought furiously, he was supposed to be dead. He had seen the bolt of light fly towards him, it was meant for him. Surely he couldn't have blocked it again?

Harry slowly opened his eyes and light crept in. He looked down at his legs at the dead weight on them. It was a body. Harry stared in horror, mouth clamped shut. He could see the coloured robes; feel the dead weight, the body starting to go slightly cold, feel dead, just as it was. Dead. 

Harry knew who it was; he didn't even have to look. How could he not know? But look he did, his slightly numb hands reaching out, fumbling to clutch the body, turn it over awkwardly. Long white hair hung limply, the crooked nose pale, deathly white in fact. His eyes were open the pale blue still full of life, even though they were not. Harry passed his hand over his face, to close the eyes, to stop them looking at him in that searching way they had done so often.   
Dumbledore. Dead, lying on Harry's useless legs. Dead saving Harry, protecting him from the curse. The irony of the situation didn't escape Harry, the fact that people seemed to give their lives to save him so much; his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. A huge wave of despair rolled over him, reaches into the deepest parts of his soul. His face crumpled, he screwed it up against the emotion fighting to escape from him. Dumbledore, dead on his lap. Dumbledore, dead. 

Harry lifted a hand to his face, covered his eyes, tried to block out this sight, the world, everything just to be numb to all of the feelings. And dimly, quietly at first, but louder after that, he heard laughter.

Horrible, mirthful, laughter. Harry opened his eyes, wiping them roughly with the back of his hand and looked up. Before him stood Voldemort, laughing. Laughing.  
 "The great Dumbledore, giving his life for a useless teenager," Voldemort said, still laughing coldly and incessantly. "He has faith in you Harry, I'll grant you that. Pity really." Harry stared up at him and felt rage bubble in him, rage that he had never felt before. Carefully, he pushed Dumbledore's lifeless body off of his legs. He closed his eyes again, just for a second and felt his rage bubbling up inside him, pulsing through his body, red hot anger at this man, this thing, this monster that had killed so many people.   
The things he had done, killed Harry's parents, sent his followers to kill so many others, to torture them to send them mad like Neville's parents, make them insane with the pain they had suffered at his hand. 

Harry held this rage, held it deep inside him, felt it swelling with power. The curse on his legs broke; he stood up, incensed, so angry. Voldemort's laughter died and Harry raised his hand. He threw Voldemort against the back wall, held him there and used his magic to squeeze on Voldemort's neck, cutting off his air. He approached Voldemort, walked right up to him.  
 "This is what it feels like," he snarled. "To be suffering. To be the one in pain, the defenceless one. You have no idea what you have done." Voldemort's snake eyes rolled wildly and Harry stared into them fiercely.  
 "Why did you do it?" Harry asked him bitterly. "So you had a rubbish childhood with muggles, mine wasn't exactly rosy. Not all muggles are like that. There are good people in the world. People like that man you just killed. Albus Dumbledore always gave people second chances, always trusted in humanity, in kindness. And you just killed him. You're scum, lower than scum, you're filth. And now you're dead." Harry closed his eyes and mentally reached inside Voldemort. He felt the life in there, fading but still riddled with darkness. And he grasped it, clutched onto it and pulled it out of Voldemort.   
  
The pale, bony body slid to the floor, empty of life. Harry felt the power he had pulled out of Voldemort enter his body, felt it begin to spread, malice, hate, greed and anger. For a moment he felt it and he agreed with it, welcomed it. He looked around wildly and he saw his parents, fighting side by side against three death eaters. Buffy staking a vampire, while Sirius stunned Dolohov. Ron and Hermione attacking another. And Dumbledore's body lying one the floor. Dumbledore telling him that day a long time ago, _'It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.' _

Harry reached inside himself, gathered up all that hate and pain and cast it out from himself, threw out of his body. A long black spitting snake landed on the floor and began to slither away. Harry moved to it, pulled out the knife he had hanging from his belt and stuck it into the snake. It hissed angrily, and black blood began to pour from the wound. Harry grabbed its neck, and using the knife severed its head. The remains lay lifelessly on the stone floor. 

Harry felt relieved, peaceful even. He turned; around him he saw the battle finishing up. His side was victorious, the last of the death eaters were being finished off. Harry ignored this and crossed the room, to Dumbledore's body. He knelt next to him, supported his body in his arms and bent his head, embracing the tears that fell. Around him he felt people gathering, gasps of shock, horror, sobs as the people realised what had happened.   
 "Come on Harry," James said, trying to help his son back and fight back tears but Harry held stubbornly onto the body of the man that had meant so much to so many.

I'm sorry! Sorry to everyone that is gutted that I killed Dumbledore but it had to be done. By the looks of it there's about two chapters to go.  Keep reading and reviewing!


	31. Closure

**Chapter 31 - Closure **

A week had passed since the fight at the mansion, and it felt like the longest week of Harry's life. A shadow had fallen over the Wizarding community, Dumbledore had been close to so many and had been regarded in high esteem by so many. The Hogwarts halls were particularly subdued; Dumbledore had been more than just Headmaster, he had given his life and his soul to Hogwarts.

  
But time did pass. Voldemort was gone; Harry knew he was truly gone this time. The death eaters, or what was left of them, were being rounded up. With Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody presiding over the trials, the criminals were getting what they deserved for once.   
As for Harry, he was alone most of the time. He couldn't untangle his feelings at that time, there was so much going through him, sorrow, pain, anger, hate, disappointment, guilt. But at the end of it all there was hope. Hope that it was finally all over and that there was light at the end of the tunnel.  
What Harry needed was Dumbledore, he needed his wisdom which was the one thing he couldn't have and would never have again. Losses had been minor otherwise, many injuries but no deaths. But the one fatality was the worst of all. 

After another day of wandering aimlessly through the Hogwarts halls, Harry found himself at the gargoyle leading to where Dumbledore had lived. It had sealed itself since that night, not even permitting Professor McGonagall, who was acting as head temporarily, to enter. To his surprise, the gargoyle opened when he approached it, and Harry stepped on the familiar staircase to travel up to the heavy door.  
The door opened itself when he got there and Harry shakily walked into the room.  
Everything was identical to how he remembered, all the little silver instruments, the machines. But everything had stopped. Whereas before when you entered the office there was a whirring noise as countless instruments worked and a warm feeling, now it was cold and silent. It was as if Dumbledore's death had cut off power and life to this room. Which, Harry reflected, it probably had. Harry saw Fawkes sitting on his perch. When the phoenix saw Harry, it alighted and landed on Harry's shoulder. The heavy weight was reassuring. 

Harry paused, he waited to feel Dumbledore in this room, his soul or something but he felt nothing. It was just cold. He jumped slightly as he heard a voice, but relaxed when he realised one of the portraits was addressing him.

"He's dead isn't he?" a witch Harry knew as Dilys said mournfully. "We felt it." Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He saw all the other portraits watching him, whispering among themselves. 

 "You are Harry Potter?" Dilys continued, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.  "He told us that it was meant for you. And he said to tell you well done." She pointed to a folded piece of parchment on Dumbledore's desk which Harry picked up cautiously. 

He opened it and began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. I hope you aren't grieving, remember I told you once that death was just the next big adventure, and it truly is. I am writing this letter on the day that we are to go into battle. I have not got great hopes for myself, death is immanent for me, but I know that you will do us all proud. You will face Voldemort and you will win, I know this._

_ I told you that I have watched you since you were brought to me by Hagrid and I have. I have watched you face all your troubles, facing them as a man every time. And so now you are a man, and you have become who you were destined to be. With your help and the help of those in the Order I have great hopes for the future. And wherever I am, I'll be keeping an eye out for you. For the rest of your lives I will be watching my friends, my family. I know you will all make me proud. _

_Someday we may meet again; no one can truly say what waits for us at the end. Tell Moody to have constant vigilance. Tell Buffy that the end came when I wanted it, when I asked for it. She will understand what I mean. Tell Sirius, James, and Lily; tell them all to look to the future. Tell Severus he has found his peace. Give Arthur my best wishes; tell him he has all my faith. And my children, you, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Neville, Ginny, all of the Hogwarts students, you are the future. As for Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall will make a fine Headmistress, but I know she will not want it. Your mother, Lily, she would be my next choice.  
  
And as for you Harry, hold onto everything you have been taught. You will make a fine Auror. Just remember that you are what you choose to be. Finally always remember, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.  
  
_

_Best wishes,  
  
Albus Dumbledore. _

_P.S. Take care of Fawkes, he always liked you_

Harry placed the letter down in front of him carefully and wiped his face which was wet with tears. The portraits watched him closely but Harry did not look at them. He took one last look around the office, stroked Fawkes who still stood of him shoulder, then picked up the letter and left. 

"You went into the office?" Professor McGonagall said in alarm. "How?"  
 "It just opened," Harry said honestly. "And there was a letter he wrote a letter to me, to all of us."   
 "What did it say?" Professor McGonagall said urgently, glancing quickly at the phoenix on Harry's shoulder.  
 "He wants you to be Headmistress," Harry said, locking eyes with her.   
 "Headmistress?" she replied, eyes opaque. "But I don't want.I mean I'm too old, not right for it. I'm happy as I am, I'd rather not."  
 "He said you'd say that," Harry said, with a small rueful smile. "Here." He handed her the letter and she read it. When she looked up at him, her eyes were shiny with tears.   
 "Then Lily shall be Headmistress," she said fixedly. "She will be the right choice, I know it." Harry nodded.

It was another week before the funeral, held out in the grounds of Hogwarts. This week had passed quickly; Harry felt he had achieved a certain degree of closure from the letter. His mother had taken the position of Head; somewhat reluctantly as she felt she had an insurmountable predecessor to live up to.

So it was the week later that Harry stood in the grounds, sun beating down on all their heads with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. Many people had read the letter, and many different reactions had occurred. Snape's face had closed over, and he had walked out abruptly. Harry was sure that he would always be a mystery to him. As for Buffy, she had read it and smiled a sad smile. Harry asked her what the message meant.

 "Something I told Dumbledore a long time again," she said, wiping her eyes. "An old friend of mine, Spike, told me that a slayer died when she wanted death. The second she wanted it, it came to her. And I guess it was his time." 

The coffin was carried to the grave, supported on the shoulders of Sirius, James, Snape and Buffy. The rest of the guests stood around the graveside. The large group consisted of a varied group of wizards; the invitation had been open to anyone who wanted to say their goodbyes to Albus Dumbledore. Looking round the group Harry saw every member of the Order present, each recognisable by the fire-coloured armband they wore. Harry adjusted his own, and then watched, feeling hollow, as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He stood next to his mother and was holding her hand tightly. Once the coffin was in place, he was joined by his father, Buffy and Sirius. Arthur Weasley stepped forward, he had been asked to speak at the funeral. 

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to be speaking on this day," he said gravely. "I didn't know Albus for the longest, or know him the best but I will do my best to honour him. Albus Dumbledore touched the lives of so many people. His courage, kindness and dignity were never failing. In whatever he did he was a true inspiration to us all. We come to the end of a war but it is for certain that it will not be the last. Let the example he set guide us all and let us become what Albus always had faith we would." 

Silence fell over the group as each person present paid their own personal tribute to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
More weeks passed and the end of term at Hogwarts came. Harry, Hermione, Dawn and Ron were all melancholy; it was their last year at Hogwarts. The day before they were due to leave for the final time, Ron and harry both received letters from the Ministry, regarding their applications to become trainee Aurors.  
 "You open yours first," Harry urged Ron, clutching his own letter nervously.    
 "Me? You're the one with the Order of Merlin First Class," Ron retorted.  
 "We'll you've got third class," Harry said in reply. All the members of the Order had received Order of Merlin Third Class, and Harry had got his First Class. He wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable about it. Still, he tore open his envelope and scanned the letter nervously.  
 "Well what does it say?" Hermione asked shrilly, twisting her hands.  
 "I got in!" Harry said triumphantly. "I start in September. Well, go on open yours mate!" Ron tore his open too and read the contents. The grin that spread across his face was enough to inform the others of the results.   
 "Well done you guys!" Dawn said, grabbing them both in a hug. Ron grinned happily.   
 "How about you Herm?" Ron asked, now relaxed. "I mean me and Harry are going to Auror training, Dawn's getting her slayer in September. What are you doing?" Hermione smiled knowingly.   
 "Well I've had a word with Lily," she said, still smiling. "And I'm going to stay at Hogwarts. Professor Vector wants to retire after one more year of teaching so I'm going top be her teaching assistant next year and then take over as teacher after that."  

"That's really great," Harry said honestly. "You'll be really good at it." Hermione grinned happily. 

  
Their last day came and they had packed up all their trunks as usual.   
 "Finally a summer without the Dursleys," Harry said to Ron who grinned. "I'm moving into the new house. It's gonna be great, I must be the only nearly eighteen year old who actually wants to live with his parents!" He and Ron followed Hermione and dawn onto the train where they found an empty carriage.  
The train filled up and finally the doors began to shut.  
 "This is it then," Ron said sadly. "Bye bye Hogwarts." They all gazed out of the window as Hogwarts disappeared from view. 

"Roll on the future," Harry said and they all settled down for a game of Wizarding snap.

**THE END**

************************************************************************

Hope you all enjoyed it! This is it for this story but read and review and let me know what you think! If you like my writing, then check out one of my other fics, 'Changes' or 'Redemption'! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!


End file.
